Final Mission
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: Beast Boy's past comes back to haunt him but not in the way he expected. He must now deal with old enemies, new aliances, and painful memories. Will he and Raven be able to overcome them all and find eachother? Or will they never see eachother again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the cold, dark underground room laid the frozen ice statutes of the Brotherhood of Evil and a majority of their associates. Loud, metallic footsteps could be heard echoing in the chamber, as a dark figure approached the consol of the machine that kept them in their icy prison. Looking at the consol, the figure began to type in a sequence to unfreeze the villains. Once complete a puff of icy smoke exploded around them and they all gasped for air.

"We are free," Madame Rouge stated in her Russian accent.

"Yes, it appears that our prison is indeed over," Monsieur Mallah agreed. While General Immortus groaned from being frozen.

"Now that we are free, we shall take our revenge on the ones who imprisoned us," spoke the cold, dark robotic voice.

"Why pursue revenge, when a greater prize is to be had?" said the malicious, emotionless, and deep voice.

"Who is there?" Rouge asked as she readied herself for an attack, while Mallah let out a growl preparing to attack.

"Relax," the figure said, "I did not free you to fight me. In fact I've come to offer you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition are you offering?" the Brain asked slightly curious.

"A deal, I will not bother you with details yet, however let us just say conqu ering the world will be all too easy," the figure said in slight amusement.

"We do not require help to take over the world," Rouge retorted

"On the contrary, you are not the ones in need of help. **He** needs yours, he just doesn't realize yet."

"You miserable-" yelled Rouge.

"Madame Rouge," interrupted the Brain. And she stooped herself, "Let us hear what he has to say," finished the brain.

"Yes it would be wise to listen to what he has to say, we owe him that for freeing us," Immortus stated.

The figure smiled a small evil smile even though it could not be seen. "Thank you," the figure said his voice still devoid of emotion. "Why don't we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"Agreed," the Brain replied, and his three subordinates nodded and followed suit.

They walk through most of the compound in relative silence. As they neared the entrance, the Brain and his followers noticed two unconscious teens at the entrance.

"Who are they?" Mallah asked the figure

"They are guards here to try and stop anyone from setting you free." The figure replied.

It appears they did not put up much of a fight if you came in without a scratch," Rouge stated.

"Precisely," the figure replied. "I expected more security from the titans, they have gotten soft since we met last," the figure muttered to himself.

After mulling over his thoughts he exclaimed, "Come, we have much to discuss, and much to prepare before we get **him." **After saying this he pushed the door open and smiled under his mask.


	2. Sunrise

All was quiet in the early mornings of Titans Tower. It was about 5:30 A.M. and all the titans were asleep, except for one certain green changeling in a white muscle shirt and shorts, who has been up for half an hour already. He has lately been an earlier riser after one night a few months back…

_**3 months earlier…**_

"No!!!" Beast Boy screamed. Awake from his nightmare he was breathing heavily and quickly looked around his room. Sighing he put his damp and sweaty into his gloved hands. Beast Boy had been so tired from fighting three super villains one after another that he and the other titans went directly to bed without so much as dinner. He was too tired to find his pajamas, so he slept in his uniform.

He could feel the sweat dripping down his body. Sighing again, Beast Boy began to recollect the dream he just had. The Brotherhood has escaped from their icy prison and captured him.

_**"What do you want with me?" Beast Boy shouted struggling through his chains.**_

_** "We want nothing from you," the Brain stated in his evil robotic voice. "We merely want you to watch," And as if on cue a light came on, "as we annihilate your friends one by one."**_

_** Beast Boy looked on with wide eyes as he saw all of his friends chained to a wall, unconscious. "You can't do this!" Beast Boy yelled with all his fury.**_

_** "We can and we will," the Brain said. "Madame Rouge show him." And with that Rouge stretched her body in front of Robin getting ready to attack.**_

_** "Stop it!!" Beast Boy yelled again, but as he did this Madame Rouge used her stretched and pointed fingers and pierced Robin's heart. With that Beast Boy began to stare wide eyed as blood escaped his chest and mouth as he screamed.**_

_** Once Rouge was done with Robin, the Brain told the others to do the same. General Immortus used his robot army to cover Cyborg's body in a barrage of deadly energy blasts. As for Mallah, he took his new and enhanced energy cannon and blasted Starfire with it till her body went limp. At the sight of this, Beast Boy wanted to scream but nothing came out as he stared wide eyed and his mouth was gaped. Until they all approached Raven.**_

_** With each step they took towards her, Beast Boy's heart began to sink. "P-Pease d-don't hurt her," Beast Boy pleaded, "I'll do whatever you ask, just don't hurt her," Tears began to form in his eyes and roll down his face.**_

_** "No Beast Boy, they will all die," the Brain spoke. And with that said all of them simultaneously attacked Raven.**_

_** "NO!!!" Beast Boy screamed in horror.**_

__Sighing deeply once more, Beast Boy jumped off his top bunk, exited his room and began to walk about the tower. He hoped that walking around would help him. He began to walk towards the Common Room when he passed the door that led to the roof and decided that it would probably be better to let the cool night air relax his tense muscles. He opened the door and walked up the staircase that led to the roof. He reached the top step, opened the door, and walked out onto the roof.

"This feels nice," Beast Boy stated as he basked in the cool spring breeze. Closing his eyes he could feel all the stress from his dream flow out of him, and his once tense body began to feel loose and calm again.

As he began to open his eyes, he noticed that the sky was lighter then it was when he came out. Soon he saw the sun peer over the horizon and a warm feeling began to flow through his body. "Dude, maybe I should get up early from now on," Beast Boy said. Chuckling lightly he headed back to his room, happy that he was calm once again.

Beast Boy entered his messy room avoiding old pizza boxes, dirty laundry, and other various items; he climbed back into the top bunk of his bed. He wanted to stay out longer, but he did not want to raise suspicion amongst his friends. So he closed his eyes and drifted slowly back to sleep.

_**Present…**_

Dude, to think that 3 months ago I would still be asleep," Beast Boy said. As he said this the sun began to rise and its bright light began to illuminate the Common Room, "And miss this." He smiled and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun's rays. He was so happy that he failed to notice the doors open. As the doors swished open, they revealed a dark blue cloak around a gray skinned empathy, with short violet hair, and deep amethyst eyes that stared at the silhouette of the person near the windows. Adjusting her eyes to the blinding sunlight that filled the room, "Hello," Raven said in a light monotone voice. She was startled by the fact that anyone in the Tower was up this early. She walked slowly to the figure still trying to adjust to sunlight. Finally adjusted to the light, she stopped walking when she saw who it was. 'Beast Boy, since when is he up this early? Since when is he an earlier riser? Why is he up this early? And why does he feel so calm and content?' Raven thought as she continued to stare at him.

"Beast Boy," Raven said in her monotone voice. When he didn't reply she said it slightly louder, "Beast Boy." He opened his eyes slowly and turned his body to the direction of the voice saying his name. He then saw the dark empath standing in the room.

"R-Raven what are you doing up so early?" Beast Boy asked as he stared at the empath in front of him. The fact that anyone in the Tower besides him was up this early put him in such a state of shock that his mind no longer registered that there was a reality.

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven stated as she walked closer to where her green teammate was standing. She soon stood at least their kitchen table length apart from him and looked into his deep emerald eyes which seem to hold fear, confusion, and embarrassment as she examined them. "So why are you up this early, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy was so out of sorts with reality that he did not even register the question that Raven had just asked him. In his mind raced a multitude of questions that he knew would not be answered unless he asked. He soon brought back to reality when he saw a hand wave in front of his eyes. "What?"

Raven began to grow slightly irritated, she really hated to repeat herself. "I said why are you up this early?" Raven restating her question with a bit more irritation in her voice.

Trying to think of an answer to her question without revealing his true intention for being up so early, he began to stammer. "Well I… You see… It's like this…" He soon realized that he was caught and no matter what excuse he could come up with, he doubted Raven would believe him. Sighing deeply, he turned his head to the side and looked out the giant window once more. "I like to watch the sunrise in the morning," Beast Boy stated.

Looking at the green changeling with his head turned at the windows and his gaze set on the sunrise of the morning, Raven was surprised to say the least. "Really, why is that?" Raven asked as took another step towards him.

Turning his head back to the violet haired girl, he looked at her as though trying to find out her true intentions. After a moment of utter silence, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them once again and looked at her and said, "Because it's calming in the morning and no one is up yet to disturb me. I go see the sunrise and let its warmth calm my nerves and a feeling of complete bliss washes over me." After he said this a small smile appeared on his face. Unlike his trademark, ear to ear toothy grin, this one seemed to be more genuine and nice.

Looking at his smile, Raven could not even reply to his statement for a moment. "Oh, that must be nice," Raven quietly spoke after their moment of silence. Raven was more then taken back, she was shocked and surprised as well. The Beast Boy she grew to know was usually loud, obnoxious, and annoying and really could not sit still for anything. And yet here he was, alone in the Common Room, being the complete opposite of how he usually is.

"It is, even if it only lasts a few moments," Beast Boy said still with the smile on his face. After yet another moment of silence Beast Boy asked, "Now, why you?"

"Huh?" Raven asked with slight confusion on her face to his question.

"Why are you up this early?" Beast asked.

Embarrassed by the real reason she got up early, she decided she would do something she would not normally do. "I-I came down here to meditate so you all couldn't disturb me," Raven lied while not even making eye contact with him. Ordinarily, Raven wouldn't do this, however she was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. Still keeping her gaze away from him, she began to hear some chuckling. Looking at him she then saw that he was the one laughing and quickly asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are," Beast Boy replied

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"Well thanks to my animal senses and me being as calm as I am, I can tell that you're lying," Beast Boy stated with small amusement in his voice for catching Raven lying.

'Oh no, he knew I was lying; now he will never drop it. Wait, just calm down Raven, just tell him another lie. But what if he catches me lying, I can't just keep doing it till he gives in.' Raven thought. While musing around in her thoughts, she was blushing and she also forgot that her hood was down, so Beast Boy was able to see the crimson on her face.

Seeing her redden face only confirmed his suspicion and so he began to walk towards her. "Now tell me the real reason why you're down here?" Beast Boy demanded.

Beast Boy stopped just in front of her so he could talk to raven without being too far away. Taking a step back, Raven averted her eyes from her green friends gaze and said quietly, "You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't," Beast Boy told her reassuringly.

"You will," she said back at him.

Taking a step forward again, Beast Boy said, "I promise I won't, if I do you can throw me out a window."

Startled by the fact Beast Boy would offer to be thrown out a window for making fun of her, all she could say was, "Ok," in a quiet tone.

Grabbing her hand, Beast Boy began to lead Raven to the couch so they would be more comfortable while they talked. Sitting down Beast Boy asked, "Ok, so what's the real reason?"

Still hesitant on telling him the truth she waited a moment for her to collect her thoughts together. Sighing she cupped her hands together and leaned forward slightly and said, "Well I was asleep and I had a dream, or rather a nightmare. I awoke from it and decided that maybe if I had a cup of herbal tea it would calm me down so I could sleep again. That's when I noticed that it was a bit passed 5:30. I was happy because I did not expect anyone to be up yet. So I walked down to the Common Room and saw you."

"I see," Beast Boy said reclining back into the couch to get more comfortable. Being true to his word he did not laugh at her. "So what was your nightmare about?" he asked comfortingly while rubbing her back.

She was shocked to say the least. Not only was Beast Boy not laughing but he was also being very comforting as well. Still keeping herself in the position she started with, Raven said, "I-I'd rather not say if you don't mind."

"That's fine," Beast Boy told her as he removed his hand from her back.

"Thank you," Raven said finally picking her head up and looking at Beast Boy. 'Usually he is more pushy then this, I hope he isn't sick or depressed?' Raven thought.

As she was still musing around in her mind, she failed to notice that the entire time she was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? Oh nothing, just um… thinking," Raven replied finally snapping back into reality and realizing that she was staring at him the entire time.

Chuckling slightly, Beast Boy stood up and said, "Alright." Once he was standing up fully turned and offered a hand to Raven. Looking at him with an elevated brow, all Beast Boy did was give her a small smile.

She was amazed at how polite Beast Boy was being right now. Usually he is nothing but obnoxious around her. However right now he was being a kind gentleman to her. Although she would never admit out loud she was happy that she got to see this side of him. She was still hesitant on taking his hand. She thought it was some kind of trick or prank that he was going to pull as soon as she grabbed his hand. But she soon pushed that thought out of her mind when she remembered how he has been acting this entire time. Raven lightly placed her hand atop of Beast Boys and he began to grip her hand and began to pull her off the couch.

Raven didn't realize how tired she truly was during this conversation with her green friend, and with the added surprise of seeing Beast Boy be the complete opposite of himself, kept her mind in a state of being dazed and shocked at the same time. As she began to rise from her sitting position on the couch, she did not have her complete footing and began to fall forward. Expecting to hit the floor, Raven closed her eyes and waited for the impact. After a moment when she did not feel the hardness of the floor, Raven opens her eyes to see that she was looking at white shirt. Putting two and two together she realized that it was Beast Boy's and tilted her head up to look at his face which seemed to have a combination of concern and amusement in it.

"Watch your step," Beast Boy spoke with a little laugh in his voice.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, Raven noticed how close their faces were to one another, and without realizing it she began to move closer to his face. With each passing second she inched closer to his face, and once she saw that she was only a few centimeters away, she closed her eyes and hoped that something would stop her and yet at the same time, she felt compelled to do what she was about to do.

Feeling his hot breath on her lips, she continued to move closer to his face. Seeing this Beast Boy also closed his eyes not knowing what he was doing but at the same time not really caring. So as they went with what they were thinking as they continued to move closer. As their lips were mere millimeters apart the Titan's alarm went off causing both of them to slowly open their eyes and look deeply into each other's. They both groaned at the lousy timing and he helped the dark empath stand up again. Reluctantly he let go of Raven and walked over to the computer. Pressing a button he transferred the computer screen to their window which was also a giant screen for their television and computer. On the screen it revealed his old leader.

"Mento, what is it?" Beast Boy asked slightly worried by his sudden call.

"Beast Boy, we've got trouble," Mento spoke in his serious tone.


	3. The Call

"Trouble, what do you mean trouble?" Beast Boy asked slightly scared since whenever Mento used the word trouble it was usually really bad.

"The Brotherhood of Evil has escaped," Mento stated.

"What?!?!" Beast Boy screamed at his former leader and hitting the keyboard he was near. "When did they escape? Why are you telling me this? Are you sure it's them? What's going on here Mento?" he asked frantically to the point where Mento could no longer understand him as well as someone else.

On the side stood Raven, who stood just a few feet away from the frantic boy. She managed to take a few steps away from Beast Boy since attention was diverted at the moment. But upon hearing about the Brotherhood of Evil and seeing Beast Boy in the state he was in, all Raven wanted to do was go near him and tell him everything was alright. But she knew if she did go near him right now that he might yell at her or worse. He was confused and frantic about the situation, and so she thought it was best to stand there and wait for the right opportunity to reveal itself. Content with her thought Raven continued to listen to Beast Boy's and Mento's conversation.

"Beast Boy, calm down and start over I can't understand you," Mento said to the frantic boy.

Breathing in and out deeply, Beast Boy calmed himself and began to ask his questions again. "When did they escape Mento?" he asked in a much calmer voice.

"We believe they escaped about 3 months ago," Mento answered

"And you're sure it was them? Not someone who might have looked like them?" Beast Boy asked hoping that he would not have to fight them again.

"I'm afraid so, because about 2 months ago we received an anonymous tip about someone creating a massive bomb. And to our surprise, it was the Brotherhood of Evil. But after we fought them they went underground. And now we've found them again." Taking a pause from his conversation, Mento allowed all this to register within Beast Boy's mind. "Beast Boy the reason I called was so I could ask for your help one last time in defeating them." Mento continued.

Without thinking Beast Boy replied, "Of course Mento, just send us the coordinates and we'll be over there as soon as we can."

"Very well then," Mento complied and sent him the coordinates to their current location.

As the coordinates were being downloaded into the Titan's Mainframe, Beast Boy said, "Alright Mento, we'll see you soon." And with that he reached for the button to disconnect their conversation

Realizing that Beast Boy misunderstood him, he tried to explain what he was really trying to say. "Beast Boy you don-" was all he got out before Beast Boy disconnected the line between them.

Staring at the screen with worry and fear plastered on his face, Beast Boy failed to notice the doors to the Common Room swish open to reveal his other three friends. All he could think about at the moment was that Mento needed his help and he would do anything to help his former leader.

As the other three titans approached their friends they also saw that the window sized monitor reveal set coordinates to somewhere not within their city. "What's going on?" Robin demanded looking at his two friends standing in front of the monitor. Starfire and Cyborg were right behind their leader looking both very tired.

Turning around so he could face the three titans behind him, Beast Boy exclaimed "We need to go help the Doom Patrol. The Brotherhood of Evil has escaped and are on the loose.

"How did they escape? Their statues, right?" Cyborg asked. He could not understand it the last time he saw them, they turned into ice statues of themselves.

"I don't know Cy, but they asked us for help so it must be bad," Beast Boy exclaimed, worry was evident in his voice.

"Yes, let us help the Patrol of Doom to stop the Brotherhood of Evil," Starfire said ready to help.

"But wait what about the city? We can't just leave it unprotected while we go help out the Doom Patrol," Robin stated in his leader tone.

They knew Robin was right they could not just leave their beloved city unprotected while they went to go fight evil somewhere else in the world. "What about Honorary Titans? I mean we've got them all over the world now," Beast Boy stated to his leader.

"Good idea Beast Boy," Robin stated. Thinking for a moment, Robin tried to think who could get here fast enough that they could right away. "Alright I'll call Kid Flash, Jinx, the Herald, and Jericho to watch the city since they can get here in no time at all." Robin said to the others.

Everyone nodded in the Robin's choice for protecting their beloved city. Cyborg walked over to the computer and began to download the coordinates into his systems. As for Raven she cursed her friends' lousy timing if they had just stayed away a little bit longer then she may have been able to comfort Beast Boy. However that was pushed aside by the worry she had for Beast Boy. One minute he was calm and fine and the next he is losing his mind over what Mento had said, but this was not the only thing that had her worried. She was also worried about what had almost transpired earlier and in that she was slightly relived about the events that had occurred afterwards, but slightly disappointed at the same time too. Brushing all her thoughts away for the moment Raven turned her attention towards Robin who had been trying to get everyone to listen to him really quick.

"Alright team, while Cyborg preps the launch, the rest of us need to get ready to leave," Robin stated. "Cyborg how long will till launch?" he asked looking at his mechanical friend.

"Well since I still have to download these coordinates and get the T-Ship ready to leave, I'd say about 10 to 15 minutes," Cyborg explained to the spiky haired titan.

Turning around to face the others once more Robin said, "Alright team you heard you've got 15 minutes to get ready. They nodded in reply and exited the Common Room.

Raven was trying to finish up quickly so she could meditate since do to the events that happened earlier her emotions were on the verge of making her powers lash out on the Tower. Brushing her short purple hair, she was interrupted by a light knocking on her door. Knowing she still had plenty of time before they had to leave she wondered who it could be. "Who's there?" Raven asked in her normal monotone.

"Raven it's me," Beast Boy said with a hint of worry voice. But it was almost unnoticeable from being on the other side of Raven's door. "Listen, can we talk for a minute."

She was surprised that Beast Boy wanted to talk, from the way he acted after his conversation with Mento. Setting her hair brush on her dresser, Raven walked towards her door and opened it revealing the changeling staring at the ground. "Sure we can talk," Raven said looking at her green teammate with a worried look on her face.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said meekly still not looking Raven.

After a long, awkward moment of silence, Raven sighed becoming slightly impatient with him, "What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked. This made him jump out of this thoughts and look at the gothic girl. But the look only lasted a second; he then looked at the ground once more.

"I uh… I wanted to see if you were ok," Beast Boy said still not looking at the blue cloaked girl in front of him.

Raven was happy at the moment, despite everything that just happened, he was kind enough to come and check on her to see if she was ok. "I'm ok," Raven said blushing. This time she remembered to put her hood up and she was glad she did. After a second, Raven still had a feeling that there was something more he wanted to say. "Is that the only think you wanted to say?"

Still not lifting his head so he could see her face, Beast Boy continued to stare at the ground. "No," he said. Beast Boy soon realized that this was no way for someone to have a conversation, see he sighed deeply to calm himself down. Lifting his head so he could look directly at her face, he said, "What I also wanted to talk about is what happened this morning."

Remembering the events that happened earlier, Raven now averted her gaze from the green boy in front of her. "What exactly do you want to talk about?" She asked while trying to hide the blush creeping up her face.

Seeing that she was slightly embarrassed, Beast Boy decided that it would be best to ask her his real question at a more comfortable time. Instead he asked, "You said that you had a nightmare last night, right?"

Jumping slightly from his question, she was shocked that that was what he wanted to talk about. "Y-Yes, why?" she asked still keeping her face away from his gaze.

Concern began to take him over as he saw the dark empath in front of him seem so different. Usually she is so strong and emotionless, however the girl he saw here was so flustered and vulnerable he almost didn't recognize her. Hoping to help her, he placed a gloved hand her cheek and turned her head so that she was facing him again. "I have an idea that might help you forget that nightmare you had as well as any others you might have." Beast Boy said comfortingly.

Trying to focus on anything, she did not want to look at the green titan in front of her, Raven asked, "What is it?"

A small and sincere smile appeared on his face. "After we help out the Doom Patrol and come back home, why don't you join me in the morning to watch the sunrise? It's really a nice experience to have. And don't worry, I'm very quiet in the morning, so that I can experience the full effect the morning gives off," Beast Boy said with a calm and comforting voice.

Seeing him so calm and comforting towards her, made Raven think about all the times she had treated poorly. At times he did deserve it but most of the time he really didn't, she only did it to hide how she really started to feel towards him. "I-I'd like that," Raven said putting her eyes back on the green changeling and giving him a small hint of a smile.

He continued to stare at the dark empath for a moment. As much as he wanted this moment to last he knew it couldn't, so Beast Boy reluctantly removed his hand from her pale cheek and placed it back at his side. "Well thanks for the chat, guess I'll let you finish getting ready." Beast Boy said lightly.

"Sure," Raven said equally as quiet. Returning to the safety of her room, Raven closed her door and heard the sound of footsteps dissipating more and more until she could no longer hear them.

Leaning against her door, Raven placed her fingertips on the cheek where Beast Boy's hand was. Closing her eyes she remembered how good it felt while his hand was there. It felt so warm and she did not want that feeling to leave her, but as soon as his hand left her face, she felt as though all the warmth that encased her was suddenly ripped away. Although she would never admit out loud, she was happy that Beast Boy put his hand there. She stayed like that for a few moments; musing her thoughts on her green teammate. Her train of thought was broken by a knock on her door.

"Hey Raven, you ready, Robin says that it's time to go," Beast Boy said.

Raven stood up straight and straightened her cloak and hair. She turned to face the door and opened it to reveal the green titan. She looked at him and how happy he seemed to be, and with a ghost of a smile Raven stepped out of her room and walked down the hall with him.

During their walk to the hanger, Raven's mind was focused on Beast Boy. She was so deep in thought that she barely registered that he was asking her a question. Finally snapping out of her musings, she turned her head so that she could look at him and said, "What?" as they continued their walk.

"I said are you ok?" Beast Boy asked while staring at the empath.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Raven asked slightly curious.

"Well you just looked like you had your mind on something. And whatever it was made you seem really happy," he explained

"I was until you interrupted me. And is that a crime?" Raven retorted with irritation in her voice and sending him a death glare.

Waving his hands out in front of him defensively, Beast Boy turned his head to face Raven and said, "No, No. It's just that I've hardly ever seen you like that, and it's nice to see you so happy once in a while." He began to blush while saying this to her.

Raven looked at him wide eyed for a moment before she turned her head opposite the direction of his gaze. She began to blush because it was perhaps the one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her. "Thank you" Raven said quietly as she turned her head straight forward to see where she was walking.

Beast Boy merely smiled at what she said. It was very rare to hear a thank you emanating from Raven's mouth. "You're welcome," he said as he also stared straight forward

For the rest of the way, they walked in what seemed like a comfortable silence. Every now and again they would try to sneak glances at one another without the other one noticing. They reached the door that led to the hanger and opened it, where the T-Ship and the rest of the titans were waiting.

"Looks like we're all here now, so let's get going," Robin said. Complying they all jumped into their own compartments and prepared the launch sequence.

Each titan had their own area of the ship that need to be check before they could take off. "Oxygen tanks at maximum," Beast Boy proclaimed. Once his part of the inspection was complete, he began to mutter to himself. "Hang on Mento, I'm on my way."

Once the launch preparation was completed, the platform where the T-Ship laid began to rise and the giant hanger doors that led outside opened. Once outside the engines were about ready to fire. Once Robin was sure everything had been taken care of, he exclaimed, "Titans launch." The engines then fired and soared through the sky, leaving a cloud of dust to cover the island where the Tower stood.


	4. Arrival and Meeting

As the T-Ship soared in the sky, the roar of the engines could be heard from miles away. They had been flying for a few hours now and were now nearing their destination. Within the ship itself, everything proceeded as normal. Cyborg was controlling the ship and flying it to its destination. Robin was preparing for the upcoming mission and perhaps battle. Starfire was looking out the window in awe and amazement of the passing scenery. Raven for most of the trip meditated since she could not have done it at the Tower do to this morning's events. But now she was also looking out the window, but in nothing particular. The only one who seemed out of sorts was Beast Boy. He seemed jumpy and worried at the same time and this did not go unnoticed.

"Yo, B you alright man?" Cyborg asked through his intercom.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," Beast Boy said trying to sound convincing.

"Really, man cause you look like you're about to jump out of your skin," Cyborg stated.

Beast Boy did not want anyone to worry about him. All he wanted was for them to focus on the upcoming mission. He knew that if he were to say 'just drop it' then they would never let the subject go. Sighing in defeat Beast Boy breathed out, "I'm just a bit worried, Mento has never asked for help outside the Doom Patrol before."

"Yeah but don't you remember that the next time they faced the Brotherhood of Evil that they wouldn't be alone," Robin said.

"Yes friend, do not despair, the Patrol of Doom is a most powerful team. They are well," Starfire said comfortingly.

"That's what I'm worried about," Beast Boy muttered to himself.

Seeing that Beast Boy was not comfortable talking about the Doom Patrol, Raven tried to change the subject. "Uh, where are we going anyway?" she asked.

Picking up on this, Cyborg checked the coordinates on his onboard navicomputer and replied, "Somewhere in Brazil. I should be getting a signal from the Doom Patrol's ship and then we can get a more precise reading on where they are."

Content with what Cyborg had just said, they all dropped the conversation with one another and went back to what they were doing earlier and continued their flight.

Just as Cyborg had said, as they neared their destination, he had gotten a signal from the Doom Patrol's ship. "I've got a fix on their location. They're just east of us," Cyborg stated. With that he turned the ship and headed east.

For about an hour, the titans had been flying over jungle. They were starting to get irritable because of how hard it was to find one white ship in a green forest. It was obvious to anyone that tensions were high in the ship and that anything could set anyone off. No longer able to contain himself, Beast Boy yelled, "Dude, how long does it take to find a giant white ship?"

"Yeah Cyborg, I got to agree with Beast Boy. You sure you read those coordinates right?" Robin agreed.

"Yeah man, unless the coordinates that Mento gave to Beast Boy was false, then this whole trip would have been for nothing," Cyborg exclaimed.

"Take that back!!" Beast Boy yelled, "I know Mento better than any of you. And if there is one thing I know is that Mento is serious about everything no matter how small it is. So I know the information he gave is right!"

"Yo B chill. I was just putting it out there as a possibly is all," Cyborg said defensively.

Beast Boy merely ignored Cyborg for awhile and just stared out his window. For about fifteen minutes there was utter silence within the T-Ship, until Starfire exclaimed, "Friends I have found the Patrol of Doom's ship."

"Good job Starfire," Robin complimented.

"Yeah Star," Cyborg agreed.

Letting out a sigh of relief Beast Boy muttered, "Finally." As for Raven, all she did was continue to stare out her window.

Cyborg carefully maneuvered the T-Ship into the same clearing as the Doom Patrol's ship. He managed to land just a bit away from their ship as so not to damage either one. All the titans jumped out of their compartments and went to meet the Doom Patrol.

"Mento, Rita, Negative Man, Cliff how are you guys?" Beast Boy asked happy to see his family. The other titans were a few feet back to allow Beast Boy the pleasure of seeing his former team members again.

"We're fine green bean," Robot Man answered in a slight annoyed and irritated voice.

Beast Boy continued to look at his family as they seemed slightly happy to see him. He examined each member and notice that nothing about them seem to change. Robot Man was still in his large bronze body and black underwear and seemed annoyed at them being there. Negative Man was still wearing his purple and black uniform that was the same as his own. He also stills wear the wraps around his body since his power allowed him to leave his own body. He seemed the same as he always did unemotional like Raven is. Elasta Girl also wore a purple and black uniform only difference with hers is that instead of pants she has a mini skirt on. Her hair was still pushed back with her hair band, and she looked as though she was having a concerned and motherly look to her face. And Mento also wore the purple and black uniform that looked like his, except he had a lightning bolt on his chest to indicate that he was their leader. He also wore a mask that covered the top half of his face and it had antennas the forehead part of it. He still wore his serious glare that always sends chills down his back.

"Well we're here and we are ready to take on the Brotherhood of Evil again," Beast Boy stated confident that they will be able to defeat them again.

Mento looked at each of the titans before returning his attention back to Beast Boy. Giving a heavy sigh, he walked up to the Beast Boy and stopped just a few inches in front of him. "Beast Boy we need to talk to you about something. I meant to tell you during our conversation this morning but before I could say anything you hung up on me," Mento said keeping his focus on the green teenager in front of him.

"Ok? Well if you have something to say then I'm all ears," Beast Boy replied as he wiggled is pointy green ears up and down.

Mento looked at Beast Boy for a moment, and then tilted his head up to look behind him to see the other titans. He returned this gaze back to Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy this is something that we need to talk about without your friends listening."

Beast Boy just looked at him confusingly. "Mento, what could be so important that my friends can't listen?" Beast Boy asked.

Mento looked at Beast Boy with a serious intent as though he was about to kill him. Sighing, Mento returned his gaze back to his normal serious face and said, "Beast Boy you need to understand, that some things you have to do on your own and this talk is one of those things," Mento stated to his former teammate.

Beast Boy just stared at Mento for a moment before turning his head around to look at the titans behind him and then returned his gaze back to his former leader. "I understand just give me a minute to explain to the titans, "Ok," Beast Boy said quietly with his head tilted down.

"Very well then Beast Boy," Mento agreed

Beast turned away from his family and walked back to the titans. He stopped in front of Robin and looked at his friends for a moment before speaking. "Um, guys Mento kind needs to talk to me about what we were discussing this morning," Beast Boy said in a quiet voice.

"Ok Beast Boy," Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded and turned around and headed back to the Doom Patrol. As he walked away the other titans looked upon him with worry. "Robin, did friend Beast Boy not seem most upset," Starfire stated

"Yeah man, he looked almost the same as when Terra betrayed us," Cyborg said. Raven wanted to cringe at the mention of that traitor's name but managed to keep her composure.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's just a talk," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"You're probably right," Robin said leaving the subject. They all decided to wait for Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol at the T-Ship. About halfway back to the ship, Raven turned and looked back at the direction of Beast Boy and began to look worried. It was true that Beast Boy hardly ever looked worried and depressed and when he did it usually meant something bad happened or something bad was going to happen. But eventually she sighed and continued to head back to the T-Ship.

_**45 minutes later…**_

Beast Boy finally emerged from the confines of the Doom Patrol's ship with the Doom Patrol right behind him. The titans gave a sigh of relief because of how long it took to talk to him and walk towards him. They met about halfway and Robin asked, "Beast Boy what took so long?" He did not reply and just looked at the ground.

"Yeah man, does a talk really take 45 minutes to do," Cyborg added. He still did not reply he just continued to stare at the ground.

"Friend what is wrong? You seem most upset," Starfire stated concerned for her green friend.

Beast Boy dared not to even glance up at his friends and began to shake a bit from remembering the conversation he had just had with the Doom Patrol. He was soon broken out of his thoughts when Raven began to speak. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven said in her monotone voice. She did not want the others to know how concerned she really was for him. He looked up and the others saw that tears were swelling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

They all gasped at what they saw. Beast Boy the happy-go lucky jokester of the team was crying. Out of fear of being laughed at, he ran into the jungle in order to avoid contact with his teammates.

"Beast Boy why are you-" was all Raven got out before he ran away from them and into the jungle. "Beast Boy wait," she yelled outstretching her hand for him but he was already gone. Her hand then dropped to her side and continued to look in the direction in which he ran.

"Don't worry Raven; I'm sure he'll be back in time for the mission," Robin stated placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Raven said in a quiet tone trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Robin then removed his hand from her shoulder and walked back to the T-Ship with the other Titans in tow. Only Raven stayed, her mind once again deep in thought about the changelings odd behavior and sad demeanor. Her train of thought was broken when she heard the cries of her friends calling her name and asking her if she was coming.

Giving one last look in the direction Beast Boy had run off to, she sighed and began to walk towards her friends.


	5. Sunset

The once blue sky began to mold into a variety of red, yellow, and orange as dusk appeared and the hours of the day come to a close. Everyone had waited patiently for Beast Boy to return, however he still has not returned. The Titans began to worry as hours passed since they last saw him. As for the Doom Patrol they were worried, but Mento seemed to be more impatient and irritated with him than concerned.

"Where could he be? It's been hours already," Robin said. The other Titans looked at him at the sudden outburst of wondering where they're green friend could have gone

"I don't know man, but I sure hope he is ok though," Cyborg said trying to hope for the best for his best friend.

"I'm sure he's fine. Out of all of us, Beast Boy has the best survival skills," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but don't you remember how upset he looked when he came out of the Doom Patrols ship. He was in tears and most people who are like that tend to forget their natural abilities and skills," Robin retorted her comment.

Raven looked away from their leader and mumbled, "Whatever." Raven was indeed worried about Beast Boy, but she did not want to make it evident to the others. A rustling sound behind them made them all jump up and go into a fighting position. More rustling occurred until a figure emerged from the dense green jungle. Everyone lowered their guard and waited for the figure to approach them. Seeing that he was dressed in a purple and black uniform and gray utility belt they knew who it was.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Beast Boy asked seeming somewhat back to his old self.

"Where were you? We've all been worried about you for hours now," Robin yelled. He always tried to act like a father figure to his friends although sometimes he went a little overboard.

Beast Boy jumped slightly at Robin yelling and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," Beast Boy mumbled under his breath. He continued to stare at the unable to look at the faces of his friends.

Raven could see that he was still distraught and with Robin's yelling it only made it worse. "Beast-" was all Robin said before Raven stopped him abruptly by forceful placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, leave him alone," Raven growled gritting her teeth in an attempt not to yell at him. Robin glared at Raven for a moment and then sighed in defeat. Raven removed her hand and continued to look upon Beast Boy whose head was still down. In her mind all she wanted to do was reach out and comfort him but in the real world she kept a stoic face.

"So B, what were you doing out there for so long man?" Cyborg asked keeping his cool unlike their impatient leader.

"After my talk with the Doom Patrol I needed some time to think and process what we were talking about," Beast Boy replied

"Think and process," Cyborg said jokingly, "Who are you and what have you done with my little green buddy?" He then laughed at his own joke.

Beast Boy grew a small smile and said, "Good one Cyborg."

"Friend are you alright?" Starfire asked truly concerned for him.

"Yeah Star, I'm fine," Beast Boy assured her and gave her his trademark ear to ear smile.

"Oh that is most wondrous," she exclaimed giving Beast Boy one of her bone crushing hugs. As she let him go, Beast Boy diverted his attention to the dark blue empath in front of him. Beast Boy really did like Raven. He had had a crush on her ever since he met her and overtime that simple crush grew into something more. He always thought that Raven would never feel the same way about him so when Terra entered their lives he poured all his attention to her. But when she betrayed them she had also ripped out his heart and had locked himself in Terra's Room for almost two weeks. The only reason he was alive is because the others had brought him something to eat and drink. Also when the dragon Malchior broke Raven's heart he knew that none of the others would help, because they thought that she just needed some time alone. However he knew better and comforted her when she desperately needed a friend. And from that point on his affection for her grew more and more. His musings about the empath were broken when Robin asked him a question.

"Beast Boy what did the Doom Patrol talk to you about that made you so upset?" Robin asked.

His smile dissipated and a frown took its place. Also the look of fear and sadness were evident on his face. "I… We…" Beast Boy stammered unsure of how to explain their conversation to the other titans.

"That conversation will stay within the confines of the Doom Patrol wont it Beast Boy?" Mento stated, interrupting Beast Boy's stammering before he said something he might regret.

"Y-Yes sir," Beast Boy replied fearful of what Mento might have done if he told the other Titans about their conversation.

"But if it has to do with the mission then shouldn't everyone know about it?" Robin asked not letting this issue die.

"It may have to do with the mission, however the piece of information we told him is for Doom Patrol members only," Mento stated in his serious tone. Robin furrowed his brow in anger and wanted to find out what they talked about. He really hated to be left in the dark about something. He was about to say something when he noticed how uncomfortable Beast Boy looked and dropped the conversation altogether.

Beast Boy gave him a smile saying 'thank you' without the other knowing. In response all Robin did was nod to him. His attention was the averted when Mento approached him.

"Beast Boy are you ready for the mission?" Mento asked staring at the green teen.

"Yes Sir," Beast Boy retorted in a quiet tone.

"Good, then you know what must be done," Mento stated looking intently at the boy. Beast Boy nodded and walked over to the T-Ship with the other Titans in tow. "I suggest we get some rest tomorrow will be a big day." Mento shouted to the Titans. They nodded and continued their way over to their ship.

As they prepared for bed, Cyborg brought out sleeping bags for each of the Titans. For a while now Robin always told Cyborg to bring a sleeping bag for everyone in case their missions took more than one day and they were far away from their home. "Yo B, you gonna come down?" Cyborg asked looking at his friend standing on a tree limb. Beast Boy said nothing and Cyborg just shrugged and walked back to his other friends. "Man, BB seems really out of it for some reason,"

"He's probably still thinking about the talk he had with the Doom Patrol," Robin stated.

"Oh, I hope our friend is most alright?" Starfire said cupping her hands together.

"I'm sure he's fine," Raven said while setting up her sleeping bag.

It was still dusk and the sun was just above the horizon getting ready to disappear and night shadowing the sky. The Titans were eating dinner well except Beast Boy who did not move a muscle for over an hour now. Each Titan had their own dinner, Cyborg with a 3ft. ham, beef, and turkey sandwich. Robin had a large cheeseburger and water. Starfire had yet another crazy Tameranian dish and a bottle of mustard. And Raven simply drank some of her herbal tea. The only dish that was still closed was Beast Boy's salad. They all stopped eating for a moment and eyed his salad before looking up at him. He continued to stare into the distance, unmoving.

Finally Robin sighed and said, "Maybe one of us should go and get him and tell him that his dinner is ready." Robin looked around to see who would do it when no one got up he decided to do it himself, unfortunately he was stopped by a soft voice.

"I'll do it Robin. I'm actually done with my tea anyway," Raven stated while standing up at the same time.

"Thanks Raven," Robin replied to her dark friend.

Raven walked over to the tree where Beast Boy was, looked up and levitated to him. Beast Boy was in a large canapé tree and was standing on a large tree limb near the top of the tree where you could have probably set a house on. Raven finally reached him looked at his blank expression on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was standing straight up. Raven continued to look at his blank expression and noticed there was a hint of sadness in his deep emerald eyes. Her expression softened when she saw this, "Beast Boy?" she asked in a soft tone. He did not reply so she asked again a bit louder, "Beast Boy?" He still did not reply and Raven was getting impatient so she said it even louder, "Beast-" was all she got in.

"What?" Beast Boy asked in a cold monotone voice that seemed to resemble her own. Raven shivered a little thinking is that how she sounded to the others? Brushing that thought aside she continued the real reason she came up here.

"Um, dinner is ready. Are you coming?" Raven asked in a quiet tone still.

"No. You guys can eat without me, I'm not really hungry," Beast Boy answered still looking off into the distance.

She continued to stare at him not wanting to leave him like this. Thinking for a minute she had an idea and asked, "Mind if I join you? I finished eating and don't really feel like going to sleep just yet."

Beast Boy's expression did not waver in any way when she asked this. "Sure, I don't mind at all," he answered in a slightly less monotone voice.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Raven retorted. She levitated down to where the others were and told them that he wasn't hungry. They nodded and left it at that. Raven picked up her sleeping bag and brought it with her as she floated back to where Beast Boy was. When she got there Beast Boy was still looking into the distance.

"What's the sleeping bag for?" he asked not averting his eyes into her direction.

"I just thought that if either you or I decided to sit down, that we would have something comfortable to sit on instead of the hard tree branch," Raven answered holding the sleeping bag in her arms.

"Oh, ok," was all he said.

Raven floated to his right side and draped the sleeping bag on the limb right next to the trunk of the tree. She then floated to the left side of him and stared of to the distance like him. They stood there for about 10 minutes and every now and again she would sneak a glance at the green boy beside her seeing that his expression has not changed at all. Getting tired of him being so silent she decided to do something very uncharacteristically and try to strike up a conversation with him. "So, what are you looking at?" she asked.

Deciding not to be rude he answered, "The sun set."

"Really, why?" she asked hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Because, it calms me much like a sunrise. You remember what I told you about the sunrise right?" Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded remembering the events that happened early that morning and what almost happened as well. "Um, Beast Boy mind if I ask you a question?" she asked not really sure if she should or not.

Curiosity finally got to him and for the first time in a long time he turned his head to his left and looked at Raven quizzically. "Sure Rae, what is it," he answered

Raven looked at him and saw that he had actually turned his head so he could see her and inside she sighed happily, however she also did not like the nickname he had given her and wanted to say something but she had just made progress with him and did not want to ruin it. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. Because after you're talk with the Doom Patrol you seemed pretty upset about something." Raven said keeping her voice as comforting as she could make it.

Sighing, Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and stuck his gloved hands into his pockets. "Raven don't take this the wrong way, but I would rather not talk about this and I would really appreciate it if you would drop the subject, alright?" he answered in a somewhat harsh tone.

Raven jumped slightly at the tone of his voice but soon returned to her normal stoic face. "Alright," she answered somewhat sad.

Hearing this, Beast Boy felt slightly guilty for being so rude to her so he decided to answer Raven's question a bit more. "But I am fine and I am happy that you did ask," he said giving her a genuine smile. This in turn made Raven smile just slightly.

"Your welcome," she answered.

The sun was getting close to setting and the darkness of night was becoming more evident in the sky. Stretch a bit, Beast Boy walked over to the sleeping bag draped over the tree limb and sat down. He had one leg dangling off the side of the limb and the other leg was bent upward so he could rest his arm on his knee while leaning comfortably against the tree. He stared at the sun once more before diverting his attention to the gray skinned girl in front of him. "Would you like to join me?" Beast Boy asked in a quiet yet sweet voice.

Raven flushed for a moment before answering, "Um, your leg is in the way." And as soon as she said it Beast Boy straightened his leg and laid it on the other edge of the tree limb opposite of his other one. He smiled at her as if saying 'now it's not in the way.' A blush crept up her face she was thankful that her hood was up. Thinking it over for a moment she hesitantly walked over to him and sat down. Her back was against his chest as she sat crossed legged in front of him. At first she was hesitant and tense at the prospect of her back against his chest, but soon she felt more comfortable and began to relax into him. "This feels nice," she said in a quiet and yet happy voice.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied in the same quiet yet happy tone. A cool breeze blew in the wind making him shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" Raven asked as she turned her head so she could see him better.

"A bit," he answered.

She thought for a minute as for a way to help him. Sitting up straight she undid her broach and turned her cloak around so the back was in front of her like a blanket. Backing up as close to Beast Boy as possible she draped the cloak over her and Beast Boy in an attempt to keep the both warm. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you afraid of what the others might say if they find us like this?" Beast Boy asked fearfully.

Looking over to where the others were she saw that all of them were asleep probably from the long flight. Facing forward again she shook her head and then rested it against his shoulder. "Not really, they are all asleep. They were probably pretty tired from the long flight here.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, underneath the cloak she felt her tense up for a second but then relax once again. "I guess you're right," Beast Boy said with a slight laugh in his voice. For a moment they just sat there close to one another feeling as nothing could deter them. "Raven look over to your right," Beast Boy whispered into her ear. Obliging she turned her head to the right. She gasped at what she saw.

The sun had vanished but the sky was still a mold of orange, red, and yellow. It looked like something a painter would canvas and display for everyone to see. "Wow," was all she could she say as she looked in awe at the sight before her.

"If you think this looks great wait until you see the sunrise, it's breathtaking," Beast Boy stated. He then remembered what he had asked Raven prior to leaving and decided to confirm it. Raven was once again laying her head against his shoulder and she had looked like she was asleep but Beast Boy needed to ask her something. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmmm," she said sleepily.

"Do you still want to watch the sunrise with me when we get back to the Tower?" Beast Boy asked wandering what her answer might be.

"Mmmhmm," Raven hummed while slightly nodding her head.

Beast Boy smiled when she did this, she still wanted to share a morning sunrise with him. Normally Beast Boy would jump up and do a victory dance but with them the way they were he just sat there and smiled. After a few moments of silence Beast Boy spoke one more time, "Raven?" he asked. She did not reply but he heard the rhythmic breathing and guessed that she fell asleep. Smiling once more he got slightly more comfortable against the tree and said, "Good night Raven." And soon fell asleep with raven cuddled up against him.

Watching the last few events unfold from a window in the Doom Patrol's ship, Mento began to think about the conversation he had had with Beast Boy earlier. "I hope he still knows what must be done," he muttered to himself.


	6. The Morning After

Morning broke the calm serenity of the jungle at night but no sun was shining over the horizon. Instead a blanketed mist covered the entire jungle in the early mornings of the day. Slowly opening his eyes, Beast boy looked at his surroundings remembering that he fell asleep in the tree he was sitting in. More importantly he gazed upon the dark empath cuddled up against him. Raven did not move much in her sleep her back was still firmly pressed against his chest. Her legs were no longer crossed; instead they were dangling off each side of the tree limb much like Beast Boy's were. And her head was not lying on his shoulder anymore, but just under his neck lying on his chest. Beast Boy smiled and relaxed once more with Raven lying up against him. He wished that this moment could have lasted forever but he knew better, so he decided that he would make it last as long as he possibly could.

"Beast Boy," whispered a serious tone that he could tell from anywhere. It was Mento he had used his powers to float up to the tree limb where Beast Boy and Raven laid. This way he was able to talk with him without waking up the other Titans.

"Yes Mento?" asked Beast Boy in a hushed tone.

"It's time for us to leave. Are you ready?" Mento asked.

Beast Boy looked at the girl cuddled against him and heard a low and soft moan escape her lips. Smiling at her he felt compelled to tell Mento off and stay here with his dark beauty for all of time. But he knew what needed to be done so he sighed in defeat and said, "I guess. Just give me a minute to make sure Raven is comfortable."

"Alright, but hurry up we have a schedule to keep," Mento said in a leader tone.

Nodding Beast Boy once more looked at Raven and admired her beauty. He wished that he could just look at her all day but he knew that he had to leave. Pushing Raven slightly away put still keeping a hand on her so that she wouldn't fall either, he lifted his right leg and placed on the other side of the tree limb so both of his legs were dangling next to each other. He pulled Raven next to him and now came the tricky part. He saw that Mento was still at the base of the tree so he asked for his help. Mento nodded and floated back up long enough to hold Raven in place while Beast Boy got on the other side of her. He thanked Mento and returned to getting Raven in a more comfortable position. He continued to gently push her up against the tree trunk as to not wake her from her slumber. Once she was comfortably leaning against the tree trunk he took her cloak and blanketed better on top of her as to make sure that she wasn't too cold.

"Beast Boy," Raven said softly still asleep. Beast Boy smiled at this, because he knew that if his name escaped her lips the she must have been dreaming about him. And since she wasn't sweating or trashing it must have been a good dream.

He had finished tucking her in and bent over to her and whispered into her ear, "I have to go now Raven, but I'll be back soon I promise." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and jumped down from the tree limb and landed on the ground in front of the tree. The other Titans were all still asleep and looked quite comfortable in their sleeping bags. Cyborg was snoring rather loudly and he had his portable charger with him so he could recharge his batteries. As for Robin and Starfire they were cuddled against one another in one large sleeping bag. They had been dating ever since the mission to Tokyo and became ever closer. He smiled at the sight of his friends and sighed in content. He walked over to the Doom Patrol and looked Mento straight in his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Mento asked his former green teammate.

"Yes," Beast Boy replied.

"Good. Doom Patrol let's move out," Mento declared to his teammates.

"Mento," Beast Boy exclaimed stopping Mento in his tracks, "don't take this the wrong way, but I hope you're wrong."

Mento smiled at the green changeling and said, "I hope so to Beast Boy. Now let's get a move on." And with those words said the Doom Patrol and Beast Boy ran off into the mist and disappeared.

Time passed and the once thick mist began to dissipate and now only a light morning mist appeared. Light moaning and groaning could be heard from the dark telepath as she stirred awake from the comfortable position. Her eyes slowly opened and saw the tops of trees and the sun was about halfway visible above the horizon of trees. At first she wondered how she was able to see all this and sat up straight, and then the memories of last night played in her mind. A small smile played across her face as she leaned back down hoping to rest on the boy that was behind her. However all she did was hit her head against the wood of the tree. "Oww," Raven said as she placed one of her hands on the spot on the back of her head where she had hit it. She turned her head to see what she had hit and saw the trunk of the tree, but no Beast Boy in front of it. She looked at the tree trunk questionably and wondered what happened to the green boy she fell asleep on.

Raven then thought he probably needed to use the bathroom and managed to get down without waking her. Content with her thoughts she took the cloak that was blanketed around her and put back on her the correct way. She got the broach she placed on her belt for safe keeping and clipped back on and floated down to where the other Titans slept. Seeing how they were she could tell that could probably sleep all day but she knew that they had a schedule to keep but let them sleep a bit longer. She actually wanted to talk with Beast Boy for a bit before they had to get underway.

After about 5 minutes she began to grow a bit impatient at how long Beast Boy was taking to go to the bathroom. She also noticed that none of the Doom Patrol members were up yet. She remembered Beast Boy saying that no matter what Mento made sure the Doom Patrol was up at 5 a.m. sharp every day, and from judging from how high the sun was she knew that it was at least a few hours after 5. Then another thought came into her head or rather a remnant of the dream she had last night. She and Beast Boy were at her favorite café together just enjoying each other's company but one part seemed to really bug her.

_**"Beast Boy, this has been really fun. I never thought you would actually want to come with me to a café," Raven said happily.**_

_** "I'm just happy I could spend time with you," Beast Boy replied sincerely. A small blush appeared on her face and since her hood was down Beast Boy was able to see it. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments then Beast Boy leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "I have to go now Raven, but I'll be back soon I promise." He then kissed her forehead and disappeared after it.**_

_** Raven was dazed for a moment but then frantically looked for the boy that had just given her a kiss, even if it was just on the forehead. She called out his name several times but he did not reply. He was gone and she had no idea where he was.**_

__After thinking about this a couple times a dark and dreaded thought entered her minds. "No," Raven whispered fearfully as she looked for Beast Boy. She searched high and low for any sign of him, but no sign of him was apparent. She then saw that the door to the Doom Patrols ship was open and hesitantly she stepped inside to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Raven asked but nothing replied. Getting nervous but needing to keep her composure she floated over to the other Titans in order to wake them up. "Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! Guys wake up!" Raven stated frantically trying to wake them up.

Each of the Titans began to groan and moan as they were getting up. "Ugh, Raven what is it?" Robin asked still trying to get up from his comfortable position.

Raven was calming down, so as not to arouse suspicions of why she is frantic. "Beast Boy, he's gone," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably went to the bathroom or is talking to the Doom Patrol," Robin stated stretching out of his sleeping stiffness.

"That's what I thought, but I've been up for 10 minutes now and he has not come back yet. Also, I checked the Doom Patrols ship and no one was there.

Robin was sitting against a log with Starfire next to him. But when he heard this he immediately jumped up from where he was, "What!?" he yelled not believing what he was hearing. He then ran over to the Doom Patrol's ship and saw the open door. Looking inside he saw that no one was home and quickly left going back over to the Titans. "Where could they have gone? And why is Beast Boy gone?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know man. I mean Beast Boy did used to be a member of the Doom Patrol. Maybe they took him with them." Cyborg answered.

"But then why not tell us where they are going?" Robin questioned.

"Maybe this has something to do with the mission we're on," Cyborg replied.

"THE MISSION, THAT'S IT!" Robin started while he yelled, "Remember the talk Beast Boy had with the Doom Patrol after we landed?" All the other Titans nodded. "Mento must have told him that they were going to stop the Brain themselves and did not want our help. And that since he was a member of the Doom Patrol that he would go to and made him swear not to tell us," he explained.

"Even if you are right man, how do we find him they could be anywhere," Cyborg stated.

"We head towards the Brotherhood of Evil's base. If we're lucky we'll be able to catch them before they reach it," Robin stated in his leader tone. They all nodded and got ready for yet another confrontation with the Brotherhood of Evil. "Everyone ready?" Robin asked the others. They all nodded and headed to where the Brotherhood of Evil's base was.


	7. Fight to the Finish

"Ugh," Beast Boy groaned as he was sent back to the Doom Patrol by a laser blast. There was now a black singe on the chest of his uniform. "Oh man! I just got this uniform washed last week," he complained he was trying to lighten the situation even though they were surrounded by killer robots.

"This is no time for jokes Beast Boy," Robot Man exclaimed. The journey to the base was relatively easy. No robots or traps were around the entire time. However when they got to their stronghold an endless barrage of killer robots set to destroy appeared in front of them. They had been trying to fight them off for a while now that is until the robots encircled them and they were surrounded. "So what now Mento?" he asked ready to fight everything in front of him.

"Ordinarily I'd say we should take them down, but Beast Boy why don't you lead on," Mento stated to the green boy next to him.

"MENTO ARE YOU NUTS!!" Beast boy yelled at his former leader.

"No Beast Boy, you once told me that we have to work smarter not harder, and I think now is a perfect time to prove it once again. So you have anything in mind," Mento exclaimed.

Thinking for a moment he did have a few ideas on what to do but he also knew how Mento would react to them. "Alright I do have an idea of how to get in there but you're really not gonna like it," Beast Boy said.

"If you'll think it'll work, lead on," Mento replied wondering what Beast Boy's plan was.

Stepping in front of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy dropped his guard, put his hands in the air, and exclaimed, "We give up!" They all stared wide eyed at him and wondered what he was doing.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Elasta Girl asked shocked at what he was doing.

Still keeping his arms raised in the air, he turned his head to look at the four shocked Doom Patrol members. He knew this is how they were going to react. "Guys, you're going to have to trust me on this. This is the best way to get inside," Beast Boy whispered. The Doom Patrol looked around and saw that the robots were still ready to destroy them within a second. They didn't want to believe it but he was right so in defeat they raised their arms as well to show they surrendered.

The robots took their surrender as genuine and grabbed their hands and began to lead the inside. They were all brought in one group so they were able to whisper amongst themselves without anyone noticing. "- so when I give the signal, everyone make a break for it," Beast Boy said telling the Doom Patrol his plan. They all gave a light nod to the plan Beast Boy had just explained. They were soon brought to two large metal doors with the Brain's insignia, and then the doors were pushed open revealing a rather large room. Within the room there was a large tower that exited out of through the roof, a television that displayed a world map, and standing on a platform in front of it was the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Welcome Mento to your destruction," the Brain said to his greatest advisory.

"You've said that before and yet I'm still here," Mento stated in a mock tone.

"You forget Mento, it is I who has you captive," the Brain said trying to deter the hero.

"For the time being," Mento replied.

"It mater's not Mento, for soon you along with the rest of the Doom Patrol shall be gone," the Brain said in an evil tone.

"Yes, and then soon the world shall be ours for the taking," Madame Rouge added in her Russian accent.

The Brain directed his attention away from his old adversary and towards the green changeling beside him. "I see you brought the little green one with you. That's good now all of you can be destroyed together," he said with a malicious tone.

"Yeah right Brain like that's going to happen. You know you always make a mistake when it comes to capturing me," Beast Boy said with confidence in his voice.

"Oh, what is that Beast Boy," the Brain asked amused with what he was implying.

"You really underestimate me. Guys now!" Beast Boy yelled to his teammates. And with that the Doom Patrol easily broke free of the robots grip and destroyed them. They huddled back together in a battle formation ready to take on their greatest adversaries.

"Nice plan green bean," Robot Man complimented.

"Yeah, I can't believe it actually worked," Negative said in a surprised monotone voice.

"Good job Beast Boy, now let's finish this," Mento exclaimed. Beast Boy nodded in appreciation and agreement and got ready to face the toughest opponents he would ever have to fight. They then stared down there opponents and then jumped into action.

Mento first fired a psychic wave the brotherhood causing an explosion. They were all separated away from each other and the Doom Patrol members went off to fight one. Elasta Girl and Negative Man battled against General Immortus and his massive robot army. Robot Man faced off against Mallah and Mento was up against Madame Rouge. That left Beast Boy alone to try and stop the Brain's plan. He reached the ledge they once stood and discovered a control panel. He pressed a few buttons then the whole ground began to shake. He looked behind him and saw the tower was lowering. It wasn't a tower at all but a cover for their new device. When it finally seceded back into the ground it revealed a giant black sphere with a countdown monitor in the middle of it. "What is that?" Beast Boy asked to no one in general. "Ah," he yelled as a blaster behind him fired and he fell down from the ledge. Rita saw this and managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"It is called the Neutron bomb. It is able to split every atom and molecule down to its base level and disintegrate them into oblivion," the Brain answered as the other Brotherhood members surrounded him.

"We were hoping to test it out in the field by destroying a city. But now I see it would be better to use it here, wouldn't you say leader?" Rouge asked to the Brain.

"An excellent idea Madame Rouge," the Brain agreed. "Capture them," he ordered to his robot legions.

"Everyone fallback," Mento yelled to his teammates. They all turned around only to be stopped by more robots. "Guess we have no choice but to fight," he exclaimed.

"But Mento there are too many even for us to fight," Beast Boy tried to tell him.

"Kids' got a point. What are we going to do," Cliff asked Mento

Mento thought hard about the situation they were in. If they tried to fight their way through then they would be captured. If they gave up then they would be captured, and if they ran away, the Brotherhood would test their bomb on a defenseless city.

He made a decision and he knew all along that it would probably come to this and this is where his team oath would come in. "Everyone we have to make sure that the Brotherhood of Evil does not use that bomb. No matter what it takes we have to destroy it," Mento said with his leader tone.

"But Mento if we destroy it then-" was all Rita got out.

"I know. But if we don't then the world will be at his mercy," Mento stated. "It has been an honor fighting alongside all of you," he said with sadness in his voice and yet there was also a hint of happiness too. They all smiled and nodded and turned to face their enemies. "Now let's finish this," he exclaimed ready for what may be his final fight.

In Beast Boy's mind something else was going on. He remembered the events from this morning as well as his promise. 'Sorry Raven looks like I'll have to break my promise to you,' he thought as he readied himself for the fight of his life to protect the one he cared about most.

The Brotherhood of Evil smirked at what their choice was. The Brain then lit up the jar that protected his brain and gave a remote command to his robot army to destroy them. When Mento saw them move he gave out his order, "Doom Patrol attack," he exclaimed to his teammates. Robot Man tackled and fought all of the robots that got in his way hand to hand. He punched all of them in the face as so they would not get back up. Rita increased her size to the size of a skyscraper so she was able to step and swat at the robots as though they were common bugs. But when the robots fired lasers at her she reverted back to her normal form to dodge the attack. Negative man shot out his shadow form to attack the robots in his way. Like Robot Man he also fought hand to hand but he could only do it in this form. But he could only do this for a few seconds before having to return to his body. Mento used his mental powers to levitate and crush the robots he fought. As robots fired at him he used his powers to pick up metal plates to protect himself. Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurs Rex and attacked his enemies. Using his monstrous jaw, he crushed the robots and the ones that got away he swatted away with his gigantic tail. However they could not keep this up for long, for the more they destroyed the more the Brotherhood would send out.

"Great the more we destroy, the more they send out," Negative Man said in his deadpan voice.

"Doesn't matter, If we don't get to that bomb then the world will be at the Brotherhood of Evil's mercy," Mento shouted to his teammates.

"Ahh," Beast Boy yelled as he was knocked into a wall. He struggled to get back to his feet but he was hit pretty hard. "Mento, we can't keep this up for long," Rita said to him as she watched Beast Boy struggle.

After she said this a blast exploded behind them causing a hole in the wall. "You don't have to," a voice said responding to Rita. As the smoke cleared it revealed five people, it was the Titans finally caught up to others.

"So is this a private party or can anyone attend," Cyborg said as he punched his right fist into his left hand.

"Oh look now the minor announces have shown up. Now we may destroy everyone in our way in one move," the Brain stated, "General Immortus, if you please."

"With pleasure, battalions' fire," General Immortus commanded as he pointed his sword at the Titans.

"Titan's move," Robin yelled to the others so they could avoid his oncoming attack. They all responded and got out of the way. They each went in different directions to help out the Doom Patrol. Robin went to help Mento and Starfire went to Negative Man, while Cyborg went to help Elasta Girl. As for Raven she went to the struggling Beast Boy as he was still hurt and was now being bombarded with blasts. Raven got in front of Beast Boy and put a shield up to protect them both.

"You okay?" Raven asked as she saw Beast Boy stand up.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little winded is all," he answered, "How did you guy's find us? I didn't have my communicator with me,"

"We just followed the coordinates that Mento told us about last night," Raven told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we need to stop the Brotherhood of Evil." Raven stated to her green teammate. He nodded and got back to his fighting position ready to help her. Raven dropped her shield and they jumped at the robots in front of them. They both nimbly dodged laser fire and destroyed robots left and right, once they got near the bomb Madame Rouge jumped down in front of them.

"Children, when will you learn?" Rouge asked rhetorically as she outstretched her arms in their direction. They both got out of the way in time and began to attack Rouge. Beast boy transformed into a gorilla and tried to smash her, but Rouge used her rubber powers to dodge the attack. She was by far the worst opponent for someone like Beast Boy. Raven then used her dark powers to capture Rouge, and it worked for a moment until she thinned herself in order to escape the dark girl's powers.

After a while Beast Boy realized that they were getting nowhere and they needed a new tactic. An idea crept into his head and he knew he would need Raven's help to pull it off. "Raven, I've got an idea but I need you to hold off Madame Rouge for a minute. Can you handle it," Beast Boy yelled to her. She nodded in reply and captured her in a ball of dark energy. Seeing his opportunity he transformed into a sparrow and traveled to the control board of the bomb. He typed in a few buttons and the bomb went into a countdown sequence. It was set to explode in five minutes.

"Beast Boy you activated the bomb," Robin yelled to him.

"Well yeah. And unless you want to be nothing I suggest we get out of here," he retorted to Robin. They all nodded and made their way towards the exit. All the robots were destroyed so the exit was an easy reach. Beast Boy made sure everyone else got out before he did. He was just about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then pull him back in.

Everyone got out of the building in time and managed to make it a safe distance away before the bomb exploded. As the bomb went off a huge explosion went dust and deprive went in every direction outward but was then all sucked back into another explosion shooting upward and raining down on the area of detonation.

"Well looks like we managed to stop the Brotherhood of Evil once again. But knowing them they probably escaped," Mento stated.

"But at least were all alive and we have Garfield to thank for that. Most of this was his plan," Rita said happy with him.

"I believe congratulations are in order to the little grass stain," Cyborg said jokingly and sincerely. They all went to face Beast Boy but noticed that he was nowhere to be found.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, where are you?" Robin shouted trying to find his friend.

"Where could our friend be?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice, as Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

Robin thought about this for a minute he remembered that Beast Boy was right behind him, but when he exited the building he saw no one behind him and assumed that Beast Boy merely transformed into a bird and got ahead of him. After seeing that this was not the case he soon realized a dreaded thought. "Oh no," he spoke in a small whisper. The others looked at him at the pure expression of shock and sadness on his face.

"Robin, what's up man?" Cyborg asked to his leader scared of what his answer might be.

"Beast Boy, he didn't make it he didn't make out," Robin spoke not believing his own words. Everyone else gasped at Robin's statement and told themselves that he merely ran off somewhere but knew that this was not the case and slowly began to accept the enviable: Beast Boy was dead.


	8. The Aftermath

They walked to the edge of the cliff of where they were standing to see the barren crater where the Brotherhood of Evil's base once stood. It was just too much to believe only a few moments ago they were fighting alongside him, and now he was gone. Starfire could not contain her tears and began to openly cry for the loss of her fallen friend. Robin was there to hold her and console her as best as he could. He also was on the verge of tears from losing Beast Boy. He mentally blamed himself for not protecting Beast Boy, saying there was probably something he could have done to prevent this. But he managed to keep a straight face for the sake of his teammates. He needed to set an example and be strong for them, but he still shook slightly.

Cyborg stood their clenching his fist tightly, he was really upset that his best friend was now gone. He couldn't even remember the last thing he said to him and wished that it had been him instead. Silent tears began to stream out of his human eye slowly as he shook to try and stop himself from crying openly. As for the Doom Patrol they merely put their heads down and mourned the loss of their green teammate. They tried to keep themselves together so they would not seem weak in front of the Titans.

As for Raven she merely stood there not shaking, not moving; just staring at the crater. But that was just her outward appearance, on the inside she was perhaps the most upset about his death. Her normal stoic expression had softened considerably but it was unnoticeable since her hood was up. She then remembered the last few days with Beast Boy. How she and he just talked and enjoyed each others' company, she even got to learn a few new things about him. She also remembered the night before where she just got to sit close to him and bathe in his essence. She had never felt more comfortable in her entire life then when she slept next to him. She then remembered his offer to watch the sunrise with him and now realized that that would not come true. Then a small but very real tear rolled down her cheek. She noticed this and placed her hand on her cheek and thought about him one more time. She sighed and put her hand underneath her cloak and said, "There's nothing more we can do here, let's just go home." They all looked at her wanting to say something but knew she was right and nodded. As they turned around they were met with the saddened Doom Patrol.

"Before you Titans head home, there is something you need to see. It is back at our ship," Mento said sounding defeated. The Titans nodded and followed him back to their ship. Throughout the whole trip back it was completely silent all they could hear was the animals around them. They soon entered the Doom Patrol's ship and took a seat in the available chairs except for Raven who decided to stand. Mento held out a disk that looked like a DVD and showed it to the Titans. He placed it in the disk drive and reached his finger for the "play" button, but stopped a few centimeters short of it and turned to face the Titans and said, "Now before I play this there is something you should know." They listened intently on what he had to say. "There was a possibility that none of us would come back from this mission. That's why I did not want you involved. In the Doom Patrol our oath is "No matter what it takes" and Beast Boy truly put them to words. Before we left I told him to say any final words to you but he decided to put it on a DVD. This is what we talked about before our mission." Finished with what he had to say he turned around and pressed play and the video began to load.

After Mento finished there was even more despair amongst the Titans. They now knew why he was so upset earlier, to think there was an even greater chance that you could die and not be able to tell your friends must have been heart wrenching. The Titans were broken out of their musings as the video began to play.

Beast Boy just stood there facing the camera for a moment before he began to speak.

**"Hey guys it's me Beast Boy. Of course you already know that," he said and then laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked down solemnly for a moment before averting his gaze back up to the camera. "Anyway guys I guess since you're watching this video, then you know I'm dead."**

The other Titans looked down for a moment not able to see the video of their friend for a minute. But they felt as though they owed it to him. They put their heads once again to hear him continue on.

**"I guess you guys feel it's somehow it's your fault that this happened. But it's not, Mento told me not to tell you guys and that's what I did. Oh and Mento if you're watching this video then know it's not your fault either. All of it was my choice, and I guess it was pretty poor for this to happen," he said as he shrugged his shoulders at the end. "But guys, there is something you should know this isn't the only video I made. At Titans Tower in my room there is four more DVDs one for each of you as well as something else. I won't tell you what though; you have to see for yourself."**

When he said that, the others raised their eyebrows in confusion but they were also upset that Beast Boy had made videos for each of them in case he died. But they would focus it on that later; right now they wanted to hear what their friend had to say.

**"I'm really sorry that this had to happened, I can't even imagine what you guys are feeling right now. But I'm glad I got to meet you guys, you were the best friends a guy could ask for. Starfire you were the nicest person I've ever met and Robin, you would do anything to keep anyone from harm and I respect you for that. Cyborg, man thanks for all the great pranks, jokes and just being my best friend," he said while crying and having a smile on his face. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Raven, you've always listened to my jokes even though you hated them and you are perhaps the most selfless person I've ever seen. I just wish I could've gotten to know you better," he paused again as silent tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Raven, but I guess we won't be able to watch the sunrise when you get back. Well I guess that's it Bye Guys," he finished with tears and a smile on his face.**

The other Titans began to cry openly, well most of them. Starfire cried very openly and clutched to Robin's chest which he openly accepted. As for Robin silent tears ran down his cheeks at what his friend said. Cyborg shook violently and punched the floor of the Doom Patrols ship, they didn't care because they knew the Titans needed to vent. As for Raven she just looked at the blank screen wide eyed not moving. When he said that they wouldn't be able to watch the sunrise together she put her hand over her mouth and gasped sharply. She soon began to think of all the moments they had together and tears began to form in her eyes. Without saying a word she ran out of the Doom Patrol's ship and ran to the open clearing between the two ships. She couldn't deal with this, after trying to be strong for her friends, she finally snapped at what his final words were. Once she was out in the clearing she dropped to her knees and cried openly and loudly into her hands. The others had found her in the clearing balling her eyes out. They knew why to, although it did not seem like it at first she missed him if not more so then the others did. She continued to cry as Cyborg approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and looked to see who it was and saw it was Cyborg through her tear-filled eyes.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked concerned for her. She shook her and began to hiccup as she was starting to come down. Everyone could tell she wanted to be alone right now but knew this was not the time or place. "Come on Raven, let's go home," Cyborg said solemnly. Raven was hesitant to reply at first but "here" was the last place she wanted to be right now. She nodded and got up with Cyborg's help. The Titans began to walk back to their ship but was stopped when Mento got their attention.

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way. We do understand what you are going through, but you must understand we didn't have a choice but to fight them," Mento said in a serious and yet sad tone. Three of the Titans turned around and glared angrily at him. However Raven continued to stare at the ground still shaking slightly and when she heard what Mento had to say it took all of her will power not to breakdown crying again and began to shake even more.

"You should not say such things about Beast Boy. He is a wonderful friend that I do not wish to be gone," Starfire stated with tears in her eyes and slight anger in her voice. Mento was about to speak but Robin interrupted him.

"Mento we do understand, but I think we should go before you say something you might regret." And with that all the Titans got into their own compartments and Cyborg started the ship to go home. Throughout the whole trip back all anyone could hear was the roar of the engine as all the Titans were silent at the loss of their friend. Once they arrived Raven quickly stepped out of the ship and basically ran to her room. The others stared at where she had left and wondered why she was so upset.

A few hours passed and it was night now in Jump City. Robin had explained to the honorary Titans what happened and said they could leave, but there would be a ceremony honoring Beast Boy in a few days. All was quiet in Titans Tower, a rat could scurry across the room and everyone would be able to hear it. No one had seen Raven since they came home but they assumed that she was still pretty upset and did not want to disturb her.

"Friends, is Raven well?" Starfire asked concerned for her dark female friend.

Cyborg shook his head. "I don't think so Star. I think she is still upset over Beast Boy," Cyborg replied solemnly. His head was down and his eyes were focused on the ground as his thoughts began to drift to all the times he and Beast Boy had fun together.

"But why is she most upset? I too am upset for our friend, but Raven does not wish to be with us," Starfire stated. This got Robin's attention and then tried to explain why he thought Raven was upset.

"Starfire, Raven does care about Beast Boy. It's just lately I've seen them become better friends. And I guess after he died it pushed her over the edge," Robin explained to his girlfriend

"Yes Robin, this I understand, but why will she not come out of her room for us to help her?" Starfire asked again.

"I think she might care for Beast Boy even more then we do Star," Cyborg said to his Tamaranian friend. "I think it's best if we leave her alone for right now to gather her thoughts."

Raven was in her room, but not doing what her friends thought she was doing. In fact she was attempting to meditate and tried to clear her thoughts of today's events. She had continued to recite her chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos; Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos; Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven shot her eyes open and fell to the floor. The thought of **him** dying was too much for her she tried to remain calm regardless of how she truly felt. She did have control of her powers, and she was thankful for that, because she could finally feel like normal people. But since she was trained for so long to keep her emotions shut off from everyone she just kept her normal stoic personality. But she couldn't deny her feelings any longer and brought her hand up to her mouth and cried silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the memories of earlier that day began to flood back into her. She was upset that **he** wouldn't be around anymore, but she was even more upset at the fact that they had gotten really close over the last few days and now wouldn't be here to get closer. She had cared for **him** more than anyone else and now **he **was gone, and she was alone.

After about an hour, Raven began to calm and sat down on her bed. Her hands were cupped and rested on her lap as all the good times with **him** began to pour into her mind. A smile and a small laugh escaped her lips as she enjoyed the time she had with **him.** Getting up from her bed she decided it would be best to go see her friends and grab a cup of tea. She exited her room and proceeded down to the Common Room where her friends were.

The doors swished open and the Titans turned from there spot on the couch to see who it is even though they already knew. Raven walked to the kitchen and made herself a pot of hot water and then got out a cup, a tea bag, and some sugar, and waited for her kettle to boil. The others came into the kitchen, and Starfire ran up to her and gave her dark friend a bone-crushing hug. "Raven, you have returned to us from your room!" Starfire yelled as she continued to hold her friend.

"Starfire… can't… breathe," Raven squeaked out. Starfire let her go and Raven straightened herself out again. There was then an awkward moment of silence as everyone stared at one another.

"So Raven, how you doing?" Robin asked finally breaking the awkward silence between everyone.

"I'm alright," she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"You sure? You kind of freaked out after Beast Boy's video," Cyborg stated concerned for her.

"I just lost control of my emotions for a moment. I wasn't able to meditate before the mission, and when **he** died, it pushed me over the edge," Raven said her gaze to the floor. "It won't happen again," she stated as she brought her gaze back up to her friends faces.

"Raven we understand that you were upset when Beast Boy died, we all were," Cyborg started.

"We're just concerned if you're handling this the right way," Robin finished.

"I'm fine Robin, really, I just need to meditate some more, and then I'll be ok," Raven said in a deadpan voice.

"But Raven, we-" Starfire was interrupted when the alarm went off.

Robin opened his communicator to see who it was. "We'll have to finish this later. Looks like Dr. Light found a bank vault," Robin stated in his leader tone. "Titans Go!" he yelled and they all followed him out of the Tower to take down the villain.


	9. Intervention

Dr. Light proved slightly more difficult to defeat then usual considering they were one member short that is until he mentioned it to the Titans. They were more pissed off then they had ever been, but no more so than Raven. Her two amethyst eyes went blood red and she grew tremendously in size. Black tendrils grew from her cloak and grabbed Dr. Light ripping apart his suit piece by piece and soon going for him. The other titans managed to snap raven back to normal before she did something she would have regretted the rest of her life.

After their fight with Dr. Light, Raven retreated to the confines of her room and the others continued to prepare for Beast Boy's ceremony. After a few days the other grew worried about Raven seeing as how they haven't seen her at all the last few days. They had decided that they would look at Beast Boy's gifts after his ceremony so they could focus more on what they were going to say about him. The ceremony was tomorrow and all the Titans were either prepared for it or getting readies to, but at Titans Tower it was a different story.

For the past couple of days Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire called all the honorary Titans to tell them of the terrible news and when the ceremony would be taking place. They had also prepared speeches about what they were going to say about their green friend. It was the day before the ceremony and everything was taken care of, but the mood could not have been more somber even if someone had tried. Robin was staring out their large window into the horizon trying to avoid the reality of tomorrow. Cyborg was playing on the gamestation in an attempt to cope over the loss of his friend. And Starfire simply stood in the kitchen making her home planets pudding of sadness. She had already enough batches to feed three armies and eventually stopped. She slowly walked into the Common Room to join Robin and Cyborg.

The only one that seemed to be still missing was Raven, but she hadn't left her room since the fight with Dr. Light and they did not think that was going to change anytime soon. "My friends, I am most worried about Raven. She has not left her room since the encounter with the Dr. Light," Starfire said with her high toned voice yet full of concern.

Robin turned around and walked over to his alien girlfriend and he took her over to the couch and they both sat down. He draped an arm around Starfire resting his hand on her shoulder. Starfire cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Robin then began to rub his hand up and down her arm in an effort to comfort her. "It's ok Starfire. I'm sure she is fine. She's probably still upset about what Dr. Light said about Beast Boy. Heck I'm still upset about it," Robin said with a caring and angry voice.

Ever since Beast Boy's death, Starfire and Robin have been closer than ever. They're trying to spend as much time together as possible in case something like this happens to them. Cyborg turned off his game and put the controller down. "I still can't believe he said that, and I can't believe how angry Raven got over it," Cyborg said with a sigh in his voice.

"Can you really blame her? If she hadn't done anything, then I would have," Robin said with slight anger in his voice. Starfire wrapped her arms around him in order to calm him down. His anger resided in him for a moment but soon subsided. "I'm just glad we were able to calm her down before she did something drastic."

Starfire lifted her head up from her boyfriend's chest and looked into his mask. "I am most glad Raven did not do the drastic. Will she be alright at Beast Boy's funeral," Starfire asked on the verge of tears.

Robin smiled at his girlfriend and leaned down to give a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and said, "I hope so Starfire, but we need to ask her first. Speaking of which did everyone write down what they are going to write down at Beast Boy's ceremony." The others nodded and then the room fell silent.

After a few moments of silence the Common Room doors swished open to reveal a dark empath. She was in her usual attire and the hood of her dark blue cloak was concealing most of her face. The other titans turned their heads to the door to see Raven standing there. She walked down the steps and went into the kitchen. She was making herself her usual cup of herbal tea. The other three titans left their couch and went into the kitchen to see their friend.

"Hey Raven, haven't seen you around lately," Robin said nervously. Raven just stood there with her back to her friends not talking or moving. And then an odd awkward moment of silence fell upon the room.

"Yeah, anyway we were talking about Beast Boy's ceremony and what we were…" Cyborg stopped when he saw that Raven was shaking a bit. "Uh Raven, you alright?"

Raven immediately stopped her shaking and turned to see Cyborg. "I'm fine," she said in her deadpan voice. Cyborg raised his eyebrow in question. She let out a sigh and said, "I actually need to talk to you guys about that. Just let me get my tea first." The others were shocked to say the least, but preceded back to the couch and waited for Raven.

Raven joined them with a cup of warm tea and then sat down between them all. "Ok Raven what did you need to talk to us about Beast Boy's funeral?" Robin asked questionably.

"I'm not going," Raven said bluntly. She didn't feel like beating around the bush. She wanted to get it out of the way the longer they talked about it the harder it would be. And ordinarily they would ask why, get their answer and leave her alone about it.

"WHAT?!?!," all three yelled

"What do you mean you're not going?" Robin asked startled by her statement.

"Yeah, this is Beast Boy's funeral we're talking about here," Cyborg yelled

"Please, why do you not wish to honor Beast Boy?" Starfire asked with her hands cupped together.

"We weren't even really friends. It would be an insult to **him** if I went, plus I'm not really one to say what I'm feeling," Raven answered.

"But Raven, Beast Boy would wish for you to be at his funeral more than anyone," Starfire said on the verge of tears.

"Starfire all we did was argue, we couldn't have been more different, and even if I did go, I could say anything about **him**. So I'm going to say it one last time I AM NOT GOING," Raven said emphasizing her last statement to everyone. "Now if you don't mind, I need to meditate."

"Raven was about to leave but Cyborg blocked her path. "What are you doing?" Raven asked annoyingly to her half-metal friend.

"We are not done talking about this. You're not telling us the whole truth Raven. There's something else isn't there," Cyborg pushed.

"No there isn't," Raven answered

"Yes there is. Robin I didn't notice it before, but ever since Beast Boy died, Raven has not once said his name," Cyborg stated.

"You know I think you're right. Raven hasn't said Beast Boy's name once now that I think about it," Robin agreed.

Raven simply looked at the floor. She was not able to face her friends. She wishes she could just disappear. She could but they would simply follow her and continue to pursue these questions. After a few moments of silence, Cyborg spoke up once more. "So Raven, why can't you say Beast Boy's name?"

"I can," was her reply.

"Oh really, then say it right now," Cyborg stated crossing his arms over his chest and raising his one eyebrow. Nothing but silence was evident through the entire room. After a moment Cyborg decided to try another tactic. "Ok Raven say "beast"."

"Beast," she stated dryly.

"Ok, now say "boy"," he stated.

"Boy," Raven repeated.

"Good, now say both words," he said with a slight demanding voice. Only silence was once again evident. "Jeez Raven, you can say "beast" and "boy" separately, but you can't say "Beast Boy!" Why can't you say his name?" he exclaimed.

"Please friend, are you upset with him?" Starfire asked innocently not knowing that that was far from it.

"Did you guys have a fight before the mission?" Robin asked seriously.

"What, do you hate him so much that your never gonna say his name again!" Cyborg yelled at her.

That last statement by Cyborg broke her. They could say anything else that she was upset with him, that they had a fight, that she was annoyed by him. But you could never say that she hated him. Without thinking her eyes went white and she threw Cyborg against a wall with her dark powers and held him there. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I HATE **HIM**," Raven yelled so loud that it echoed throughout the Tower.

"Raven stop! You need to calm down," Robin exclaimed in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Please Raven, I am sure Cyborg did not mean by what he had said. He simply wished to know why you do not say our friend's name," Starfire said innocently to her angry dark friend.

Raven turned her head to Starfire, her eyes still holdings its bright whiteness and her teeth were gritted in an attempt not to yell at the top of her lungs. "You want to know why I don't say his name," she said angrily as white streaks went down her cheeks. It's because… because…," she never finished as she dropped to her knees. Her eyes returned to their normal amethyst color except they were watery and the white strips that went down her cheeks were tears flowing freely. "It's because I love him," Raven said quietly tears pouring out of her eyes.

She put her head in her hands and continued to sob out I the open. She hated herself right now. One for being weak and balling her eyes out, and two because she is doing it in front of her friends. When she fell to her knees her powers stopped and Cyborg dropped to the floor. He had heard what Raven had said and was now regretting it greatly for making that really outlandish accusation.

Cyborg slowly walked over to Raven who was still sobbing like no tomorrow. He hesitantly placed his large metal hand on her shoulder. She gasped loudly and jumped slightly. She turned her head over her shoulder to see who it is. Cyborg looked at her tears drenched face and felt truly sorry for her. "Raven, I'm sorry about what I said. I really had no idea," Cyborg said solemnly.

Raven shut her eyes tightly as more tears streamed down her face. This pain in her heart was unbearable, and it was just getting worse. She wished that she could wish way her feelings. 'Feeling nothing at all, had to be better then what I'm feeling right now,' Raven thought. She began to stand up until she felt something grab her arm. It was Cyborg's hand; he then helped to her feet from her position on the floor.

He still had a slight grip on her arm, but he then took his other hand and placed it on the side of her stomach as they made their way for the couch. Cyborg let go of her and she sat back down and looked down into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and hugged herself in an attempt to comfort herself. She then felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, Raven looked to her right and saw Starfire hugging her comfortingly. Raven leaned into Starfire's hug and let her friend hold her. "Raven you have "the feelings" for Beast Boy?" Starfire asked while attempting to hold her dark friend. Raven shook her head slightly and this left Starfire confused.

Raven released herself from Starfire's grip and un-wrapped her arms from herself and cupped her hands together and placed them on top of her lap. "I didn't just get them; I've had feelings for him for a long time now. And now that he's gone, it kills me just to say his name since we never had a chance to…" she trailed off as fresh tears came rolling down her face.

Robin and Cyborg decided to join the girls on the couch and sat on the left side of Raven. "Raven is this why you haven't left your room for the last few days? You miss Beast Boy and you wanted to be left alone," Robin stated knowingly and yet comfortingly. Raven nodded slightly as she whipped her tears away. "Well you don't have to be alone. We all miss him and wish he was here," Robin said trying to console her. Raven did not move or waver as she continued to stare at her lap. Robin noticed this and decided to say one last thing. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You now Beast Boy will be pretty upset if you don't show up at his ceremony. But I think he is more upset of seeing you so sad. There was one mission he told me he had yet to complete," Robin said. Raven grew interested and wanted to know what this one mission was.

"What was it," she spoke quietly and dryly from her crying.

Robin smiled and said, "He wanted you to be happy, but he wanted to be the one to cause it. That's why he always pestered you every day and continued to push. He wanted you to smile, to laugh, but he wanted to be the reason for it. He did it because he cares about you more than anyone I have ever seen. Much like how I care about Starfire."

Raven sighed and said, "Robin your wrong." He looked at her shocked and confused. She averted her eyes from the masked boy and looked to the horizon again. "He did succeed in that mission, everyday in fact. I was just afraid to show him because I might have hurt him. So I pretended to be annoyed by him."

The other Titans looked at her in disbelief; they knew that her powers were derived from her emotion, but when her father Trigon was defeated she told them that she could feel, but not to expect anything different from her. She did open up more, but still kept her stoic personality.

"That may be, but he still would have appreciated it though," Robin said full of concern in his voice. Raven looked away from the horizon and back to Robin. Her eyes were bloodshot red from all of her crying. "And I know he would appreciate it if u came."

Raven allowed a small smile to grace her lips, she was truly fortunate to have friends that cared so much about her. They truly were her new family and always would be no matter what. "Alright Robin, I'll go to his ceremony for him." Raven said finally giving in. The others sighed in relief they were now glad that Raven had decided to come to Beast Boy's ceremony.

"Well now that I am going I guess I should write something about Beast Boy," Raven stated dryly. Her throat was really starting to hurt her, but she was not surprised this was perhaps the most she had ever cried in her entire life. She stood up from her position on the couch and began to walk to the kitchen. She stopped short of the kitchen, turned around and said, "Guys thanks for talking to me, and thanks for dealing with all my crying. I know that's not usually me, but I guess if I didn't then something worse might have happen." The others smiled and nodded in appreciation. This was the first time Raven was really open with them and they were beyond happy. They had only wished this happened in a more pleasant mood. Raven turned around again and left the Common Room to go back to her own.


	10. Ceremony

Raven had hardly slept at all that night after her conversation with the other Titans all she could think about was Beast Boy. She had managed to fall asleep about 2 hours but she was having a nightmare that Beast Boy was being tortured and killed by her father. With all her spare time she tried to think of the good times she had with him. They did have more than their fair share of moments, and she truly enjoyed them more than she ever thought possible. And her last few moments ended up with them getting even closer.

Raven looked over at her clock, and it said it was 8:00 A.M. She remembered Robin mentioning something about Beast Boy's ceremony started at 9:00 A.M. sharp so she had about an hour left to get ready, but in all seriousness she really didn't even feel like leaving her room. The last thing she wanted to do was tell people she didn't know her feelings for her green teammate. She already hated to do it in front of her friends and now she was expected to do it in front of a crowd of people. They very idea of it made her feel beyond uncomfortable.

She walked over to her drawer with the giant mirror on top of it. She looked at her physical appearance for a moment and saw that her hair was in absolute disarray, her eyes were still blood shot from all her crying yesterday, and her cheeks were red and puffy as well. If anyone saw her they would not believe that this was Raven at all. But her outward appearance was not what was really bothering her. It was the piece of paper on top of her drawer that was bugging her. After her meditation yesterday, she knew that the others would want her to say something about Beast Boy so she got a piece of paper out and a pencil so she could write down her thoughts of him. But the piece of paper on the drawer in front of her was blank.

This blank piece of paper in front of her was just laying there laughing at her. She had plenty of things to say about him but nothing could be formed into words on the paper. Time around her seemed to stand still as she glared at the paper. 'Can I really have nothing to say about him? Does he really mean nothing to me that I can't write a few words honoring him? Were all those moments we had lies, and I really didn't feel anything for him at all?' Raven thought as she questioned her relationship with her green skinned friend.

All these thoughts were swirling around in her head and before she knew it 20 minutes had already passed and she still did not have answers to her questions. Eventually she gave up on the questions and decided to get ready for Beast Boy's funeral. Raven left her room and went to the bathroom just down her hallway. She got undressed and turned on the shower. She stepped in and when the water poured down her pale skin, it felt as though all her pain was being washed away. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling she was having. The only other time she felt like this was when she and Beast Boy had slept together up on that tree limb. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel on the towel rack next to the shower and wrapped it around her curvy frame. She wiped the fog on the mirror so she could look at herself and what she saw surprised her greatly. A large smile was upon her face. Its true at times a small, ghost of a smile would play across her face but not a big one. She remembered that when she helped Cyborg rebuild his car that when they were done she had a large smile on her face but that was only one time. And here she is with an even bigger one then she had back then. When she thought of Beast Boy holding her on that tree limb complete bliss was upon her. For a moment she wondered why that was but she decided to ignore it at the time and would come back to it later. She exited the bathroom and went back to her own room.

Raven put on a new violet bra and panties and then got a fresh leotard and cloak. Just because it was Beast Boy's funeral doesn't mean she was going to dress any different. She went back to her mirror and looked at herself one more time to be sure that she was ready to go. Her short purple hair was still a bit damp so she grabbed the towel she had before and tried to dry it off as best she could. It was now dry so she grabbed her brush and straightened her hair out once more. She was satisfied with how she looked and then looked at the clock once more it read 8:50 A.M.; she could not believe how much time had passed already it felt like nothing to her. She decided that it would be best to grab some tea before she left it would probably help her calm down before she went to his funeral. She walked down the hall and then entered the Common Room. She noticed that everyone else was down there already and looked like they were ready to go. "Hey Raven, what took you so long?" Cyborg asked a bit loudly for the early morning.

"Sorry I didn't realize how late it was when I got ready," she replied in her normal monotone voice.

"That's alright Raven, but I suggest we get going otherwise we are going to be late," Robin stated in a calming tone. He was always one for punctuality. He would always scold everyone else if they got home late or were late doing something. He didn't mind so much if they were early that would actually make it better in some cases but being late was one of the few things he could not tolerate.

"Do you mind if a get a cup of tea before we go?" Raven asked quietly hoping that they would allow her, her cup of tea.

"Sure Raven go-ahead," Robin said calmly. Raven walked over to the stove and saw that her pot was already set and warm. She looked at it curiously raising an eyebrow as to why there would be a pot of her herbal tea out. She turned around and saw Starfire step forward.

"Friend Robin wished to get to Beast Boy's ceremony on the time. So he asked us to make you your tea and put it in this strange container," Starfire said quietly and kindly to her dark friend as she handed Raven her drink.

Raven looked at Starfire for a moment then at Robin, he truly did not like being late she thought. She sighed and said, "First Starfire, this is called a thermos. And second, thank you for making my tea this morning guys. It was thoughtful of you," Raven said with her voice still unwavering it normal monotone tone. Robin looked at the cloak on his communicator and knew that if they didn't leave now they would be late for Beast Boy's ceremony.

"Well Raven I don't mean to rush you, but if we don't go now we are going to be late," Robin said with a little force in his voice. The others looked at him and knew he was right. Raven nodded and they made their way to the T-Car. Raven was happy they considered putting her tea in a thermos so she could drink it during the car ride. Although she wasn't quite used to the idea of having to drink her tea out of a thermos, but at least she could drink it and that's all that mattered to her.

They all jumped into the T-Car and drove out of the garage. They managed to make great time since Cyborg had been able to turn his baby into an all terrain vehicle during his time as leader of Titan's East. They jetted across the bay until they hit land and then continued to drive normally the rest of the way. All the while, Raven couldn't help but look at the empty spot between her and Starfire. Beast Boy on more than one occasion would sit in between them in order to tell jokes to Raven. He always tried so hard but each time she either shot him down, criticized him, or just complete ignored him. Raven then felt a wave of guilt washed over her as she thought about all the times she had done that to him.

This did not go unnoticed by Robin as he sat next to Cyborg in the passenger seat. He saw that Raven had a saddened look on her face as she had barely had any of her tea. He then began to question if it really was a good idea to bring her along for his ceremony. He thought once again and decided it was for the best if. She had stayed at home then she would have felt worse and then truly would have remorse.

They soon arrived in front of the city hall where Beast Boy's ceremony would be held. They all stepped out of the T-Car after Cyborg had parked it and began to walk over to the platform where they would begin Beast Boy's funeral. All the honorary Titans had made it to Jump City today and were here when Robin had told what had happened to Beast Boy. So they all decided they would come here and honor him, after all he had led them basically when they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris. So they thought the least they could do is honor his funeral. As for the residents many showed as well, not really understanding why the mayor made this arrangement. But since all the Titans around the world were in their city again, then it must have been important. 9 o`clock struck and that meant it was time to start. The mayor was the first one on the platform and started with an opening speech while the actual Titans got ready to go on. "Does everyone have their speech and what they are going to say about Beast Boy?" Robin asked quietly as to hear when the mayor would call him up. The other's nodded in response except for Raven, she shook her head.

"Sorry Robin I couldn't think of anything to say. I wouldn't even know what to say," Raven said shamefully since she could not put into words what she thought of him. Robin looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"That's alright Raven. You don't have to say anything. I'm sure by you just being here, it's making Beast Boy beyond happy," Robin said as he smiled to her. Raven looked at him for a moment and then nodded as a way to say 'thank you' without having to say it.

"Now without further ado, I give you the Teen Titans!" The mayor said with emphasis on the last part.

"Well guess that's our cue. Come on guys," Robin said sadly as he went up the steps to get to the top of the platform. The others followed him a sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They weren't really sure if they would be able to handle this. When they reached the top everyone in front of them gave them a roaring round of applause. After about a minute the applause began to die and everyone was quiet again. The mayor handed the microphone to Robin and then proceeded to the chair at the end of the platform. The other Titans followed him and sat down next to the mayor. All was quiet for a moment as Robin took a deep breath and began the ceremony.

"Hello everyone, and thank you all for coming, I know that a lot of you know why we are here today. However many of you don't and I'm here to tell you why," Robin said as he braced himself for the inventible. He paused for a moment and then continued, "As all you all know we Beast Boy a.k.a Garfield Mark Logan is a member of the Teen Titans. Last week we the Titans went down to South America to stop the Brotherhood of Evil from once again trying to take over the world. We managed to stop them, however in the process we lost one of our own. We lost Beast Boy; he died saving the rest of us." Robin did his best to not cry or show any emotion at all. He needed to keep a level head and set the best example he could for all the other Titans. Everyone in the audience gasped at what he had said and at first did not believe him but they knew Robin never lied and this would not be a good place to start. Everyone in the audience looked down with their head in shame and despair. "Well each of us would like to say something in regard to our fallen teammate and friend," Robin stated.

"I will begin. Beast Boy was a wonderful person to be around. Combined with the fact that he had the ability to change into different animals he was by far the best person to rely on when it came to outdoor survival. He was always kind to his fellow man; he was even kind to a complete stranger. No matter what he always thought of everyone else before himself, making sure that they were at their happiest even when some didn't ask for it. He was truly a strong person always protecting anyone and everyone even though some of them didn't even deserve it. He truly knew what it meant to honor one's life even after they passed. I am grateful and proud to call him a teammate and a friend," Robin said as he tried not to cry. His words were carefully chosen after seeing all the kind things Beast Boy had done over the years to both friend and foe alike. "I will now send the next Titan up to make a statement," he said and then walked over to the other three. He patted Cyborg on his shoulder and Cyborg got up so Robin could sit down.

Cyborg walked over to the podium and looked at the audience before him. He took a deep breath and began. "Hey ya'll my name is Cyborg, of course most of you know that. Anyway like Robin said this is a ceremony dedicated to Beast Boy and I would like to say my piece. So here it is. Beast Boy was truly one of a kind and not from the fact that he was green. When I first got my robotic enhancements no one would shake my hand, talk to me or even look at me and I felt so alone. Then I met Beast Boy, to be honest I thought he was kind of dorky with that mask on, but more to the point he didn't shun me or avoid me at all he welcomed me with open arms regardless of how I looked. We argued almost every day about how he ate tofu and how I ate meat it was constant but that was how we befriended one another. We would argue then have a great big old laugh about something else the next minute. He would always know how to make everyone smile and laugh even when things looked bleak and to me that helped me through most of our fights. He may not have been the most powerful member of our team but he was defiantly the most loyal. No one will ever be able to replace my little buddy… no one," Cyborg finished as a stray tear exited his pupil. He then walked back to the group and said, "Ok, Star your turn."

Starfire was hesitant at first but she decided that since it was for Beast Boy she would do it. She slowly got up and walked over to the podium as Cyborg sat down where she was. Starfire reached the podium and began to speak not hesitant at all. "Hello everyone, my name is Starfire. I wish to speak to you about friend Beast Boy. Beast Boy was truly wonderful. He was truly caring and kind and wonderful. Beast Boy did many of the pranks on his friends, but would always apologize quickly. His jokes were most humorous and would always look on the bright side of things for everyone. He would also help explain the earthly ways of your planet to me. I will truly miss my friend and pray he is in a better place. Goodbye friend," Starfire finished as tears were streaming down her face. Being Tameranian she had no trouble showing her emotions in public but that didn't mean that this didn't hurt any less. Starfire walked back with her hand over her eyes and an arm wrapped around her stomach.

She reached the others and Robin immediately ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. She managed to calm down enough and said, "Raven, you may proceed." Raven kept a stoic look to her face but on the inside she could not be more nervous. All of her friends had given wonderful speeches about Beast Boy and she still couldn't put one sentence into what she wanted to say about him. She slowly got up and walked to the podium. Cyborg moved over so Starfire could sit next to Robin. Each step that Raven took made the podium seem farther and farther away in her mind. But sure enough she reached the podium and looked into the crowd. She felt as though everyone was judging her waiting for to make a mistake. She closed her eyes tightly as tears threatened to come out. She couldn't do this it was too much for her to handle. Raven opened her eyes and was about to leave when something caught her eye, or rather what didn't catch her eye. Everyone in front of her had mysteriously disappeared and she wondered what happened to them. Only one person remained and she couldn't make out who it is. The dark figure stood up and walked up to her until she could see who it was. Once the figure was in view, her mouth gaped at who she saw.

It was Beast Boy he was standing there with a gloved hand in his pocket and a sweet smile on his lips. Raven was about to run down to him, but he raised his hand and stopped her. "Wait, I want to hear what you have to say, Raven. Yours means the most to me," he said kindly and sweetly.

She smiled to him and said, "Ok." Beast Boy put his hand down and began to listen to what Raven had to say.

"Hello my name is Raven. I guess you're expecting a big speech on how I feel about him, but the truth is I really can't tell you at times he can be annoying, insensitive, and rude. But at other times he is like no other. He's kind, gentle, caring, and sweet. When it came to his jokes I would always shoot him down or criticize him. But the more I think about it the more I realize how sweet it really was. He would pay attention to me when I needed it and sometimes when I didn't; when I was broken he would help me pick up the pieces. He was always kind to me and now I wish I had done more to repay him. I just hope that this ceremony is a start. I truly hope that you are in a better place, Beast Boy," she said with the sweetest voice she had ever done.

Everyone in the audience could not believe their ears. Raven the girl who would barely talk opened up and gave a speech from her heart. The Titans and the mayor were dumbfounded as they heard Raven's speech but the Titans surprised looks quickly turned to smiles as they took in what Raven had said.

Raven smile quickly faded as she saw that it was the crowd of people from before. She thought she was saying this all to Beast Boy but apparently her mind was playing tricks on her or rather her emotions were. They knew that if she saw Beast Boy one more time that she would have the courage to tell him what she means to her more or less. When she realized that it was no longer Beast Boy she was talking to, but the crowd of people, her face turned blood red and she closed her eyes tightly and ran behind the curtain. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life, and yet it felt good to relieve some of that feeling she had inside her.

Robin stepped up to the podium and took over after Raven's interesting speech and said, "That concludes our portion of the ceremony. Now I believe the mayor has something to add before it is over."

"Thank you Robin," The mayor said nodding. "Since Beast Boy helped save this city time and time again we've made this statue in his honor." Once he said this, the curtains opened to reveal a large statue of Beast Boy standing up straight his fists at his hips as if he were proclaiming he was a hero. "This statue will be a reminder of how he had saved our city and how much he means to each of us. I will now put on the engraving to finish it," the mayor said. He took out a plaque and placed it and the base of the statue. "Here lived one of the greatest hero's of our time," The mayor said as he read off the engraving.

"Thank you for your time and I hope the rest of your day is fruitful," The mayor finished. He then entered his limo and drove off to his home. The remaining Titans went back to the T-Car where Raven sat waiting. The other Titans just smiled and entered the car and drove off home in silence.

In a dark room the ceremony was being broadcasted so people who didn't make it to the ceremony could watch it on their televisions. "Well that was a nice ceremony would you agree," a dark figure said as he looked into the darkness of the room. All he got in response was a low and threatening growl. The figure just stood there and laughed as it echoed around the room.


	11. Presents and Torture

Two weeks had passed since Beast Boy's ceremony and all the Titans went on as usual. Just because someone close to them died did not mean the world did not stop spinning. So, all the Titans across the globe continued to be heroes, in order to keep Beast Boy memory alive.

In Jump City however, something different could be said. The Titans still did their hero work however they severely dwindle the amount of times they were seen in the city. They now only came out to save the city or stop a crime. Reporters tried to get the Titans to talk, but to no avail. Once they had tried to get a comment from Raven about what she had said about Beast Boy at his ceremony, but two things happened that stopped that for good. One Raven left the scene in a flash but not before making a building collapse in with her powers out of anger. And the second was what Cyborg had told them "off the record." "Next time that could be you."

The Titans were in their tower like they usually are now. They had not once gone out to eat since the ceremony so they did what they always do is order takeout. Thankfully all the places they ordered from delivered to their home. "Friends what shall we partake in the making of dinner?" Starfire ask curiously.

"Why don't we order takeout, I really don't feel like cooking tonight," Cyborg said not getting up from his spot on the couch. He was surfing through T.V. shows trying to find something to watch.

"Very well, shall I order the pizza from the pizza parlor," Starfire asked.

"Sure," Cyborg replied not really caring.

"Here Star let me help you," Robin said as he got up from the couch and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Thank you Robin," Starfire said smiling as she hugged her boyfriend lovingly. She kissed him lightly on the lips for a moment and then released Robin as he proceeded to making the order. "Where is Raven? Perhaps she would like the pizza as well," Starfire wondered innocently.

"I think she is in her room again," Robin replied as he waited for the other line to pick up.

"Should I go retrieve Raven from her room so she may help us with dinner?" Starfire asked out loud.

"No let her be something tells me that she wants to be alone. Will just bring her up some pizza when it comes," Cyborg said as he finally stopped on a spy movie. Starfire nodded as Robin was ordering dinner.

Out in a dark bedroom laid an empath lying on her side her legs curled up to her chest as she hugged them tightly and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked over to her drawer and saw an object that caught her attention gleaming in the moonlight. She got up from where she was the tears finally starting to stop and went over to her dresser. Raven stopped in front of it and looked down at it as a multitude of thoughts raced through her mind. She gingerly picked up the object and looked at it intently.

She first looked at the silver chain that enlaced her fingers. It sparkled against the moonlight giving it a light glow. As she looked at the chain her eyes traveled to the object attached to it. It was a small purple jewel. It looked to be an amethyst jewel to her. It was a hexagon shape and it came out a little bit like a diamond would. It was a beautiful necklace that any girl in the world would die to have. Only one girl does not want it and it the one that has it, Raven.

Beast Boy had gotten it for her as a present. It was for her 19th birthday that was coming up in a few months, but he kept with his final video in case something was to happen to him. She put the necklace in her hand and brought it up to her chest as more memories of Beast Boy were brought to her.

After Beast Boy's ceremony the Titans went home and entered Beast Boy's room where they found four gift wrapped packages and DVD's as well. Robin had received a new self shifting bo-staff. It was made of a new liquid titanium metal that could shift into anything just by thinking of it. It was also indestructible so that made it better to use in a fight. Cyborg had received new parts for his car. They were too powerful to use in a regular car so Beast Boy found them for Cyborg to upgrade his. As for Starfire she had received an emerald necklace much like Raven's only it was an emerald. Raven could care less about the present all she wanted was Beast Boy back. She would trade everything just to see him again but she knew in her heart that that wish would never come true.

After her musings she decided to leave her room to grab some evening tea. She walked towards the halls and passed Beast Boy's room on the way. She stopped for a second and looked inside. For some reason she believed this all to be surreal but when she looked inside she was brought back to reality and continued onward to the Common Room.

Deep, deep underground was a large facility. Throughout it was a labyrinth of hallways so intruders could easily be lost. There were dozens of rooms that were used such as a control room, a mess hall, a training room, and much, much more. However the main room was the largest of them all. It was able to hold two massive armies and still have room to fight. The room was dark so it was hard to see much of anything except for a large monitor that gave a view of a city.

A door swished open as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. Electric shocks and suppressed yells were also evident in the room. The figure walked toward the sounds and came to a women dressed in a red outfit and with short black hair and a holding table shaped like an x inside a circle with restraints on each of the points. A person was strapped to the table with wires wrapped around them. The persons face was covered do to the darkness, but this person's deep green eyes were still visible. The women turned a dial near the table and electricity was sent through to the wires. The figure on the table suppressed the agonizing pain he was enduring not giving them the satisfaction of screaming. "So tell me Madame Rouge, has he said anything yet?" the figure asked.

"No, he is surprisingly resilient to your methods. Perhaps a different method is in order?" Madame Rouge suggested as a sadistic smile played on her face as she turned the dial back so the shocks would stop. The person was breathing heavily from the pain of the shocks.

"Not yet," the figure replied. "I wish to get the information out of him my way if possible," he finished. He walked up to the person and said, "You are only prolonging your suffering. Just tell us what we want to know and your suffering shall end," the figure stated in a calming manner.

"I'd rather die than tell you what you want to know," the person tried to yell through the pain. But his body felt as though it would give out soon.

"Then you give me no choice," he said with a sigh, disappointed in what he chose. His hands were behind his back but he brought them upfront with a helmet in them. It looked like a bike helmet with wires and knobs everywhere. And he placed it on the persons head and strapped it down so he couldn't shake it off.

"What is that?" Madame asked in her Russian accent.

"I call it a neural nightmare interface," the figure stated. "It shows ones deepest fears and nightmare within the confines of one's mind. At the same time sending pain through the nervous system of the users body. I haven't had a chance to test it yet, and now seems as good as time as any."

"Very well then," Madame Rouge stated as an evil smile played across her lips

The figure turned to Madame Rouge and handed her a remote control. "This device is the controller for the helmet the dial is set levels 1 through 10, 10 being the highest. I would start with level five, I don't want him dead… yet," the figure said as he laughed manically at the end. The figure exited and Madame Rouge did as she was instructed and turned the dial to level 5. Once she did this the figure could no longer hold back his screams as some of his deepest fears and nightmare was shown in front of his eyes and pain was sent through him.

The figure continued to walk through the hallways until he reached the control room where two more people stood so to speak. One was a giant ape with a belt across his chest, and the other was a brain in a jar connected to a large movable robotic cylinder. "So tell me has he revealed anything through your interrogation?" the figure asked them.

"No he has been most resilient since the beginning," Monsieur Mallah replied.

"I agree, your tactics have proved useless thus far, and now I believe we need a new tactic in order to get what we want," the Brain stated putting his own thought into the mold.

"I do have another plan, but I was hoping to save it for another idea," the figure said with no emotion in his voice. He turned his attention towards Mallah and handed him a piece of paper. "Monsieur Mallah how about you go to the city for some window shopping?" the figure asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

Monsieur Mallah opened the piece of paper and read what was written on it. "Very well then, I shall retrieve what we need," Mallah stated as an evil smile formed on his lips.

The Titans were all in the Common Room watching a movie together when all of a sudden the alarm rang. It gave no specific details only that someone was destroying stores in downtown Jump City. "Titans Go," Robin yelled and all the titans left there tower to dispose of the disturbance.


	12. Realization

The Titans arrived downtown to see that all the stores had shattered windows, smoke emanating from within the store, and holes all over the walling of each store. They tried to think who would cause all this destruction and yet not take anything from the stores themselves. They heard more laser fire and an explosion around the corner and rushed to see what it was.

Smoke was everywhere but they were able to make out a large person using a weapon destroying the surrounding area. "Maybe you should quit while you're ahead," Robin stated loudly to the villain in front of them. The villain ceased his firing and turned around.

The smoke began to clear away and the villain became clearer. He was rather large and black. It appeared to be fur. He also had a belt across his chest. It was then they realized that it was a gorilla but they couldn't make out who it was yet because they couldn't see his face. "Curious, was it from all the firing, or perhaps you enjoy hearing yourself talk?" The villain spoke in a deep French accent. The smoke cleared as he spoke and it revealed an old friend to them.

The Titans gasped at who they saw. "Mallah," Robin stated threateningly. Mallah smiled evilly at the Titans seeing their reactions. "Why are you here?" Robin yelled to him, infuriated that he would show his face after their last encounter.

"You would not have come had I asked," Mallah said in amusement. The Titans were growing angry and impatient with his antics and wanted to know why he would come all this way if he wanted to get their attention.

"Well you wanted us, so here we are. Now we don't have to look for you guys anymore," Cyborg stated angrily.

"Yes, now we may avenge our friend for what you have done to him," Starfire said as her eyes and hands began to glow green. Mallah roared in defiance and took the laser weapon latched to his belt and fired at the titans.

"Titan's move," Robin yelled and all of them dodged the barrage of laser fire. Robin was the first to counter Mallah's attack. He ran towards him dodging all of the blasts being fired in his direction. He took out his new bo-staff and used it to help him avoid the laser fire. Robin got close enough to Mallah to do what he wanted. "Sword," Robin stated aloud and the bo-staff shifted into a sword and he used it to try and cut his weapon, but Mallah foresaw this and evaded Robin's attack. He then continued to fire in Robin's direction, so Robin had to retreat and regroup.

Cyborg then came in and used his sonic cannon to try and blast Mallah away. Mallah merely fired a barrage at Cyborg and they managed to hit him. Cyborg had to retract his cannon in order to protect himself. Thinking as fast as he could, he took out his sonic cannon once more and fired at Mallah's feet to try and make him lose his footing. It managed to work and Mallah had to step backwards in order to not fall. This gave Starfire the time she needed to attack him from above.

"Aaah," she yelled as she threw starbolt after starbolt to Mallah. A few made contact but it seemed to do very little to him. Mallah took his cannon and fired once again but this time towards Starfire. Starfire ceased her firing and tried to block the onslaught of laser fire. Many had missed her, but eventually a few had hit her and she went down.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran towards her and managed to catch her before she hit the pavement. She soon opened her eyes and looked at Robin.

Raven had had enough of him. Using her powers she appeared behind him to catch him off guard. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthosis," Raven yelled as she used her powers on Mallah's weapon. The laser cannon were enveloped by her dark powers as it turned black. It soon was torn apart right down to the last screw so he could not use it again. She then enveloped Mallah and threw him hard against a wall. The power surrounding Mallah began to grow tighter as Raven slowly squeezed her hand as if taking holding his life in her hands. "I should squeeze the life out of you for what you have done to Beast Boy," Raven said angrily.

Starfire was about to run to Raven to try and calm her down but Robin stopped by stepping in front of her. Raven squeezed her hand a bit more and gritted her teeth in pure anger as the field holding Mallah grew smaller. Soon though she opened her hand and the field returned to normal and said, "But then I would be no better than you, and I know he would not approve if I did," Raven said solemnly.

Robin walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked concernedly. Raven nodded and waited for the police to show up so they could take him away. Robin then walked up to Mallah and grabbed by the fur on his collar hoping to intimidate him. "Now tell me, why did you attack our city?" Mallah merely laughed at the boy and Robin grew frustrated at him. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

A few more chuckles escaped him before he continued to speak. "Tell me child, do you wish to see your friend again?" he asked sadistically. Everyone was startled by this and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? What friend?" Robin asked threateningly. He was going to make him talk no matter what.

Mallah had a smile on his lips and he then continued. "The green one." All the Titans instantly knew who he was talking about and number of thoughts went through each of their minds. Robin was about to continue interrogating him, but Raven beat him to the punch.

Using her powers she threw Mallah onto the other side of the street crashing into a wall. As he tried to get up, Raven once again grabbed him with her powers and threw him into another building, this one into a large glass window. Before he could even react Raven tossed him once more back to where the Titans were. This time Mallah got to his feet before Raven could get to him albeit for not. Raven wrapped her dark powers around him and pushed him against the wall behind him. She marched angrily and quickly to him and got in his face and yelled, "Where is he?" she was blinded by rage and did not care who saw how she was reacting. Her eyes were a blinding white that were not seen until she had that fight with Cyborg.

The other Titans just stood there they knew better than to mess with Raven when she was hurting or angry. They had seen her like this once before, when Slade was working for her father. She was so angry that she forgot about them being there and let loose all her fury on him. And now she was doing it again.

Mallah just continued to smile at her not giving her any leverage. She soon couldn't take that smile of his and got a broken piece of wall and hurled it at him with her powers. After he was hit with the piece of wall, his face was slightly bruised and his lip was split, but he continued to smile. Raven was about to throw another piece at him but turned around to see the terrified faces of her teammates. She had done it again; she had gotten so angry that they were terrified of her. She then turned back to Mallah and said, "Tell me where he is," her voice still full of anger.

"Perhaps we could help one another. I will lead you to your little green friend, in return you will let me go," Mallah explained to the Titans.

"No way," Robin replied almost immediately. "If we want to find Beast Boy then Raven can just read your mind and give us his location," Robin finished as he did not trust Mallah.

"Good idea Robin," Raven stated as she focused her energy onto probing his thoughts. "Azarath Mentrion Zin-" but she was interrupted

"I would not do that if I were you. You probably would not like what you would find if you did. I have not said that your friend is alive have I?" Mallah stated before Raven had a chance to finish.

Raven's eyes returned to their normal amethyst color but the power that she had on Mallah to restrain him still remained. She turned to Robin with pleading eyes basically asking 'what do we do now?' Robin thought about their situation for a moment if there was a chance to bring Beast Boy back was it worth it. They don't even know if he is alive or not. But it did not matter because it was worth even if he wasn't alive this way they could give him a proper burial. But he really hoped that Beast Boy was alive. "Alright it's a deal," Robin stated. "But Raven will keep you tied up until we have Beast Boy back understand?"

"Fair enough," Mallah agreed. "Shall we get underway?" he asked the Titans.

"Yes, let us make with the haste and find Beast Boy," Starfire stated loudly.

"Yea man, I want to be able to see my little buddy again," Cyborg exclaimed to the others.

"Raven will you be able to hold Mallah until we reach wherever it is we're going," Robin asked.

"Yea, it's not a problem," Raven replied.

"Alright then team, let's go," he stated in his leader tone.

Mallah then began to lead the Titans to where they were keeping their friend, but the entire time a smile was on his lips. He would lead the Titans to their friend but what they did not know was that the Brotherhood had heard every word they had spoke during this transition.

Two figures were watching on a large screen the battle and conversation that took place between the Titans and Mallah. "All went as you said it would," the Brain said to the man beside him.

"Of course it did, the Titans are far too predictable," the figure said. "Now we may soon begin phase 1 of our plan. All we need is that _item_, and then we can start phase 2."

"Yes and soon the world shall be ours," the Brain spoke in his dark robotic voice. A groan was heard behind them as they turned to the shadow of the room. The figure smiled underneath his mask as he looked to his prisoner.

"You're right it soon shall be," the figure spoke evilly. He laughed darkly as it echoed throughout the room.


	13. Capture

Mallah had been leading the Titans through the city for about an hour now. They had passed all the major buildings, like the bank, the museum, the art gallery, and others. They also passed the industrial section of the city where some people had lived in their apartments. Eventually they soon came across the housing development section, where a large majority of the people had decided to live. Every time someone saw them, they would say that they were escorting this criminal to a new jail cell far outside the city. Soon enough they had made it to the outskirts of the city where a dense forest was.

Mallah stopped just short of the forest. The Titans wondered why he stopped but they also stopped to make sure nothing was off. Mallah turned around and faced the Titans and began to speak. "Before we continue, let me ask you, how far, are you willing to have your friend return to you?" he asked in his deep accent.

The other Titans looked at him oddly but soon answered his question. "Beast Boy is our friend and we do anything to get him back. So shut up and keep moving," Robin said fiercely. The others nodded in agreement and waited for Mallah to lead them the rest of the way. Mallah turned around and looked into the forest he had another smile on his lips. He continued on forward into the forest and the Titans followed soot.

They had walked for another 3 miles before Mallah had abruptly stopped for no apparent reason. "Why did you stop," Robin asked questioningly.

"We have arrived," Mallah replied.

"Arrived? Arrived where? We're in the middle of nowhere and there is nothing in site for miles," Cyborg exclaimed loudly.

"Ah, the eyes can often not see what are right in front them," Mallah said. He walked forward one step and used his feet as his hands as it looked like he was pushing a button. After a moment a building began to slowly appear in front of them. Their eyes went wide with disbelief as the building came into full view. It was a tall building with a pointed top. At the base of the facility, it was far wider. Pointed spikes protruded along the side of the building.

Robin diverted his attention away from the building and back to Mallah. "Cloaking technology," he said deadpan.

Mallah turned and answered, "Yes. Aren't we the perceptive one," Mallah said mockingly. Once the other Titans were brought out of their disbelief, Robin placed a small explosive on the door. The device exploded and the door was no longer standing.

"Alright everyone be careful. There could be traps inside," Robin whispered loudly. The others nodded and slowly walked inside the building. They had walked for a few minutes through a long hallway with descending lamps on the ceiling until they came to a fork in the road. "Which way?" Robin asked Mallah commandingly. Mallah said nothing and continued to look forward.

"Hey man, he asked you-" but Cyborg was interrupted as a door behind them came crashing down as well as two more doors that led down each of the hallways.

"What is this?" Robin asked threateningly.

"A trap," he answered plainly. Soon vents opened up and a gas quickly entered the room. The Titan got ready to fight but they all soon felt groggy and sleepy.

"Knockout gas," Robin stated tiredly. Soon enough they all collapsed to the ground unconscious except for Robin, he was just barely there. The door sent back into the ceiling and a figure stood in its place. He approached the unconscious teens and kneeled down next to Robin. "That was far too easy," the figure said plainly. He stood up and walked back the way he came. Robin then succumbed to the gas and became unconscious.

"Ugghh," Robin groaned as he began to wake up. He first noticed that they were in a dark room where only a light above their head was on. He felt something strapped against his wrists and ankles. He looked to each of his limbs and saw that they were shackled to a table restricting their movements. The table they were on was standing upright so he was able to see the whole chamber. He looked to his left and right and saw his teammates in the same boat that he was in. They were still unconscious and he also noticed that Robin and Raven and a strange headband on their heads. He wondered what they were for. "Guys, you ok?" Robin asked concerned for his friends. They all began to stir and groan as they began to wake up.

"Yea I'm alright," Cyborg responded.

"I am ok," Starfire said groggily.

"I'll live," Raven said deadpan.

The each took a look at their predicament and wondered what happened to them and what was going to happen to them. "I can't believe we fell for such an obvious trap," Robin said scolding himself for being more alert.

"Sometimes the most dangerous of traps are the ones right in front of you," A voice echoed through the chamber they were in. All the Titans were instantly aware of the voice and who it belonged to. "Although I must say, it was far easier to trap you then I initially thought. You've gotten sloppy since I've been away, Robin." A man walked from the shadow of the chamber and appeared before them. He was wearing a black uniform with various pockets to hold items as well as a belt across his chest. He had steel based shoes on and he wore a mask that was half black and half orange.

"Slade," Robin stated threateningly. If he hadn't been held to a table he would have already knocked Slade a new one. "Why are you here? What are you planning?" he yelled demandingly.

"My my, anxious as ever I see," Slade said plainly. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Slade said mockingly knowing that he did not give any of the Titans anything to go on.

Robin growled in anger. Slade was mocking him, taunting him, and what worse was that it was working. Robin could feel his anger get the better of him. He wanted to so badly just go down there and beat Slade to a pulp. But since he was restrained all he could do for the moment was wait and watch. "Why are you working with the Brotherhood of Evil? Doesn't really seem like your style Slade," Robin stated trying to find the truth behind his plan.

"Ah, so that you did notice, good Robin your finally beginning to ask the big questions," Slade stated tauntingly. "We have a common goal Robin, so it only seemed appropriate to help them since they continued to fail on their own." Slade walked over to a control board and placed his hand on a lever. "Perhaps now you can understand the importance of why I am here," Slade continued trying more and more to push Robins buttons.

Robin was about to respond back but Raven had beaten him to the punch. "Where is Beast Boy?" Raven shouted angrily towards him.

"Ah, so the witch asks the real question as to why you came to find us," Slade continued with his taunting ways. "What do you think I have planned for him my dear?"

Robin knew instantly what the answer would be and he was determined not to let it happen again. "If you think Beast Boy would be your apprentice, then you've got another thing coming Slade," Robin yelled defiantly.

"Robin it truly amuses me how little you truly know. Why would I need him to be my apprentice? He is not what am I looking for," Slade stated. He knew that it was what Robin was thinking was, and he wanted to see the look on his face when he said how wrong he truly was. "Perhaps I shall allow you to see your friend one last time," Slade said as he pushed the lever up. Once he did all the lights in the chamber came on to reveal the whole room.

The Titans were blinded, but only for a moment. Once their eyes adjusted to the lighting they could see everything. On the left side of the Room was a wall of monitors all showing different things that were happening in Jump City. On the wall across from it were 10 shelves, just as long as the wall, each holding an uncountable number of Slade-bots and robots from the Brotherhood of Evil. On the wall opposite of them was a platform and behind in on the wall, a map of the world. But what they soon noticed was what was in front of the map. It was hard to make out who he was because the room was so massive and he was on the other side of it. They saw that he was wearing black and purple clothing but it seemed to be slightly charred off as they tried to look at his face they couldn't. His head was at a downward angle all they could see was his green hair.

The immediately realized that that was their friend, Beast Boy. "Beast Boy," they all yelled simultaneously trying to get their friends attention. He did not respond all he did was stay there, restrained to his table. He looked dead to them but they refused to believe it.

"What did you do to him?" Raven yelled threateningly. She wished she could just rip apart her restraints and then rip apart Slade, but the headband she had been wearing somehow restricted her powers.

"I merely gave him an option. Either tell me what I want to know or suffer the consequences," Slade put plainly. The other Titans were furious and tried to free themselves from their restraints, however it proved futile.

"What is it you want to know?" Robin asked trying to find any kind of leverage in order to get his friend back, even if that meant helping Slade.

"What I seek is something he and he alone knows'. He made sure that no one knew what it was even kept it away from his closest friends. I doubt even the Doom Patrol knows what it is," Slade explained trying to keep the Titans from guessing what he is up to.

"Just tell us what it is, and we might be willing make a trade," Cyborg said trying to get his friend back.

"You fail to understand the gravity of the item he has kept from you Cyborg. He is the only one who knows where it is and regardless of what you may think you will be helping me whether you get your friend back or not," Slade told them.

"We would never help you! You are an evil man who bents on world domination. Beast Boy is our friend and we will get him back," Starfire yelled to try and intimidate him.

"You don't understand you don't have a choice in the matter. Madame Rouge," Slade said. A moment after he did Madame Rouge appeared behind him from the ceiling.

"Yes?" she asked in her deep French accent.

"I want you to wake up our guest. And tell him that he has company," Slade said evilly. Madame Rouge got a sadistic smile on her face and she knew she was going to enjoy this. She stretched over to where Beast Boy was and attempted to wake him up.

"It is time to awake. Get up," Rouge said trying to wake him. He did not move or falter and soon her anger began to rise. She grabbed a remote and said, "I said, WAKE UP!" she pushed the button and the wires around him sent an electric surge through his body.

He was in pain again and woke up from his dream. He still did not scream he always tried not to scream. He did not want to give his captives the pleasure of hearing him scream. "Open your eyes boy, you have visitors," Rouge stated. Beast Boy did as she said and opened his eyes. It took him a minute to adjust to the lighting. It was the first time he had ever seen it this bright. Once he did, he slowly looked around to see what "company" she was talking about. Soon he looked forward and saw four people restrained to tables. He soon got a better look at them and saw what he did not want to see.

"Guys? What's going on? Why are you guys here? And why are you strapped to those tables?" Beast Boy fearing the worst for them. In his head he knew that Slade would soon enough go after his friends, but in his heart he really hoped that that would happen.

"I brought them here so we can finally finish this nonstop go around and you can tell me what I want to know," Slade said as he approached Beast Boy.

"I already told you I can't," Beast Boy screamed.

"Then you leave me with little choice. If you won't tell me what I want to know, then perhaps seeing your friends in pain will eventually bring out the truth," Slade stated. He pushed a button on his wrist and began speaking. "Brain, Mallah, Immortus, you may wish to come down here. They fun is about to begin."

"Please don't do this," Beast Boy pleaded. He did not want anything to happen to his friends.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Slade said. He was trying to break Beast Boy by whatever means necessary.

Beast Boy looked at Slade for a moment and then turned his head away. "I can't," he whispered. Beast Boy closed his eyes trying not to cry. He was stuck in a rock and a hard place.

Mallah, Immortus, and the Brain all entered the chamber and approached Beast Boy. Slade then pressed a button that brought the Titans closer to where they were standing. "Now that everyone's here, shall we begin," Slade said.

"Do your worst Slade. No matter what we will never help you," Robin said defiantly.

"I do not think so Robin. But before we begin, I believe I will show you what exactly we have done to Beast Boy since you last saw him," Slade said mockingly. He knew the Titans were not going to like this and that was what he was hoping for. They other Titans went wide eyed with fear. Slade smile underneath his mask and said, "Madame Rouge would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rouge replied with an evil smile played on her lips.

"Please stop, don't do this," Robin pleaded trying to keep from seeing what they had done to his friend.

"Sorry Robin, but I would like to see your reactions when you watch this," Slade put plainly. He turned to Rouge and said, "And for them to truly understand what he went through for this one use the highest setting. Rouge smile only grew bigger and she turned the knob on the remote to the highest setting and then pressed a button.

Beast Boy soon began to feel the voltage of the wires and he wanted to scream but chose not to. This was far worse than when they had originally done it. It was now to its highest settings and the pain was excruciatingly worse. He felt as though he was being continually being struck by lightning.

The Titans watched in horror as Beast Boy did his best to not scream they were able to see the electricity in the wires around him. The pain he had to be feeling must have been unimaginable.

"Please stop! You are killing our friend," Starfire yelled she was on the verge of tears. Slade turned his head slightly in her direction for a moment and then turned back to the agonizing Beast Boy. A full minute passed before Rouge turned off the electricity; however to the Titans it felt like an eternity. Beast Boy was panting hard he had really taken a lot out of him.

"Hmm, I'm surprised your heart didn't give out. After all that was enough to take out a normal man," Slade stated. Beast Boy continued to pant with his eyes closed for a moment. He managed to growl in defiance and opens one eye to look at him.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, why don't we proceed to the next one," Slade said tauntingly. Beast Boy's eyes instantly grew wide with fear. He knew what was coming and he knew he was not going to like it. "Mallah would you please place the helmet onto his head?" Slade asked the black gorilla.

"But of course," he responded. Mallah picked up the helmet next to the table and tried to place it onto Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy however was frantic, he moved his head as fast as he could to try and not get this device on his head. Becoming impatient, Mallah grabbed Beast Boy's head and placed it on top of his head and then strapped it in.

"There, now you may begin," Mallah said as he got out of the way. Slade pulled out another remote from his pocket and began to adjust it.

"What do you say instead of 5, we go to level 8?" Slade asked tauntingly. Beast Boy then had even more fear he already knew what level 5 and 6 could do, but level 8 sounded bad. Slade finished his adjustments and pointed the remote at Beast Boy. "Enjoy," was all he said and then he pressed the button on the device.

Instantly Beast Boy screamed in pure terror at what he was seeing. The pain was 3 times worse then what he was used to and the nightmare playing in his mind only made it worse. H e wanted to die right then and there but knew that he wouldn't get out that easy.

The other Titans watched in horror once more as Slade tortured Beast Boy with his device. "What are you doing to him?" Raven yelled out of fear.

Slade turned around to face the Titans once more and said, "I am merely showing your friend his worst nightmare and fears while at the same time providing an electric shock to each of his nerves. And I must say level 8 is much more interesting the level 5 or even 6."

Beast Boy continued to scream out in agony as his nightmare and the shocks continued. This continued on for about 3 minutes they Slade eventually pushed the button once more to stop his device. Beast Boy's screaming then stopped but fear and distress were very evident in his eyes. Soon enough his eyes watered and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"What did you see this time, Beast Boy?" Slade asked taunting the green boy. Beast Boy looked at Slade with even more fear then before, his body was trembling and shaking. The other Titans looked at him and also wondered what could frighten Beast Boy so much that he would right away cry.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said quietly trying not to scare him even more. He turned his head to look at her and the others, but the moment he saw them he shut his eyes tightly and more tears began to stream out.

"It would appear it was about your friends this time wasn't it," Slade said uncaringly. The Titans looked at him if they weren't mad before, then they were furious now. Slade had toyed with Beast Boy and tortured him right in front of their eyes and now they see what he has gone through since he has been missing. They all wanted to kill Slade right then and there but before they could say anything Slade began to speak again.

"Well Titans now you see the "hospitality" we have given your friend," Slade stated. He turned back to Beast Boy and said, "Now that that is out of the way, why don't we begin with your friends," Slade said evilly. Beast Boy immediately opened his eyes and turned his head back to Slade.

"Please d-don't I-I'll do whatever you a-ask," Beast Boy stammered through his tears. He was scared out of his mind and he did not want that to happen to his friends.

"Fine, then tell me where is the jewel is," Slade demanded. He was determined to find what he was looking for no matter what.

Beast Boy looked to his friends once more and then looked down. "I can't," he whispered out.

"Fine then your friends shall pay the price until you tell me where it is," Slade said getting impatient with Beast Boy's cooperation. Slade motioned to Mallah and Rouge to get more of his helmets and place them onto each of the Titan's heads.

Once the helmets were on Slade set the dial to level 6 and turned to Beast Boy. "Last chance Beast Boy, either tell me where the jewel is, or watch your friends suffer," Slade said plainly. Beast Boy looked to his friends and then to Slade once more before he turned his head away from them closing his eyes tightly and not saying anything. "Very well then." Slade made his final adjustments to his remote and was about to press the button. He was then stopped a millimeter before his finger could reach it when Beast Boy yelled wait.

"Wait. Fine you win Slade. I'll tell you where it is," Beast Boy said defeated. His head was down in shame but he had to do it in order to save his friends.

"See, now was that so hard to do?" Slade asked smugly.

Beast Boy kept his dead down and tears came from his eyes once more as they hit the floor. He had just risked everything but it was to save his friends. To him that was worth more than the entire world. His thoughts were soon cut off by Robin yelling.

"Beast Boy don't do it, don't give in to Slade," Robin yelled.

"You must not worry about us we shall be alright," Starfire tried to assure him.

"Yeah man, whatever happens to us will deal with it," Cyborg agreed. Raven remained silent she did not know what to say.

"Sorry guys it's the only way to keep you safe, even if it means I have to give up the one thing I swore to protect," Beast Boy stated as he looked at the Titans. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks but a smile was still there because it would protect his friends.

"Beast Boy you don't need to protect us, whatever it is you have to protect, protect it. Will be fine, we always are," Raven pleaded to him. She wanted him to know, that no matter what happened he did not have to give up, in order to protect them.

Once she said this an explosion happened in the corner at the ceiling of the room. Smoke was all around it but several figures dropped from the hole and onto the floor. "You guys are right, you are gonna be fine, not that we're here," a voice said through the smoke.

All the Titans knew who it was instantly. As the smoke cleared it revealed Bumblebee, and behind her was all of the Titans around the world. "We got your message and came here as soon as we could," she stated proudly.

"How did you find us? This facility is cloaked and also I did not see your friends contact we they captured me," Mallah wondered.

"I did it while Raven was interrogating you. I had a feeling that you would lead us to the Brotherhood of Evil, so I had Bumblebee contact all of the Titans and bring us to the last location they saw us on," Robin explained.

"So now we're here, and we're ready to end this once and for all," Bumblebee exclaimed. They all go into battle ready positions and Bumblebee exclaimed, "Titans Go!" They all rushed into where the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, and the Titans were.

* * *

**Sorry about updating so late. Between my job, college, and my personal life, I've had no time to update or write any fanfiction chapters lately. But I will try to update A Little Faster as soon as I am able. There will be two more chapters after this one and then it is complete. Please Read and Review thus far :)**


	14. Final Battle

As the Titans rushed to where the Brotherhood of Evil was. As they did, Slade and the Brain activated all of the Robots they had along the wall. All the Robots jumped down and got ready to do their creators bidding. General Immortus then stepped in saying, "All battalions go forth and conquer." The robots did as he commanded and charged the Titans. And then Mallah, Rouge, and Immortus came in behind them and attacked the Titans as well.

Everyone was fighting someone, whether it was a robot or one of the Brotherhood of Evil members. Explosions, laser fire, electricity, and all assortments of powers were seen everywhere in the room. Bumblebee used her stingers to blast through several robots but more just seemed to come. Speedy and Aqualad teamed up to try and get twice as many. Aqualad used his powers of water to create a giant tidal wave to towards several robots, while Speedy used his arrows to electrically charge the water. Mas and Menos found tools somewhere in the chamber and began to dismantle several robots with their super speed. The Herald used his horn to send robots to his alternate dimension and let them sit there. Kole used her crystal powers while Gnarrk used her as a weapon to smash other robots. Argent had her powers that controlled plasma energy and created giant hands to crush even more robots. But no matter how many they destroyed it just seemed endless.

The original Titans did their best to try and free themselves from their tables but it seemed fruitless. Even Cyborg and Starfire with their super strength could not break free from their binds. Slade returned his attention back to Beast Boy determined to get what he wanted from him. He completely ignored the Titans which gave two of the Titans time to sneak around behind them. It was Jinx and Kid Flash. Using Kid Flashes sonic speed he easily managed to get behind Slade. Jinx then stood behind Slade and said, "Hey Slade, remember me?" Slade turned around quickly trying to backhand whoever it was, but Jinx was to quick and used her bad luck powers to send Slade flying into the Brain sending them both flying backwards a bit. Jinx then turned to the Titans and used her powers again to dismantle the binds that held them.

The Titans dropped to their feet and moved their ankles around to get rid of the stiffness their binds gave to them. "Alright Titans what do you say we join in on the fun," Robin proclaimed to his teammates.

"Sounds like a plan man," Cyborg stated.

"Yes let us kick the butt!" Starfire exclaimed. Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Kid Flash headed over to the other Titans in order to help them.

Raven was about to go and help but Robin stopped her. "Raven, stay here and get Beast Boy out his bindings. Make sure he's ok," Robin said to her. Raven nodded and Robin took that as his imitative to go and help the others.

Raven turned her attention back to Beast Boy. His head was down she knew that he knew what was going on, and thought that he was probably just exhausted. "Beast Boy?" she said loudly do to all the commotion happening in the background.

Beast Boy brought his head up to see the dark empath standing in front of him. "Yeah?" he replied.

Raven could see that he was exhausted. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was panting slightly. "I'm going to get you down from there. I need you to brace yourself," Raven explained to him. Beast Boy nodded slightly in response and prepared himself. Raven was about to say her incantation but was stopped when someone side-kicked her in her ribs.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw what happened to Raven. Slade had come out of nowhere and kicked her in her ribs sending her across the room, far enough away from them. Beast Boy turned his gaze back to Slade. His eyes were full of anger and his mouth was curled back to show his gritted teeth.

"Well now that she is out of the way, we can continue. Now tell where the Jewel of Merlin is?" Slade demanded. He was tired of playing games, and was going to get what he wanted.

"You're a fool Slade. The Titans are no longer your prisoners, so you lost your bargaining chip. I no longer have a reason to tell you anymore," Beast Boy yelled in his face.

"Then you are no longer of use to me," Slade said coldly. He was done toying with Beast Boy and decided to end right there and then. He took out the remote that controlled his helmet and set the dial to its highest setting, level 10. He pushed the button to activate his device and Beast Boy knew what came next, and in a flash his nightmare and fear came alive once more in his mind and an unbelievable amount of pain seared through his body. It was 100 times worse than even what he experienced no more than a few minutes ago.

Raven came out of her daze, and turned around to see Beast Boy was again in a large amount of pain. Raven couldn't take it anymore and rushed over to where Slade and Beast Boy were. Using her powers she flew over to where they were in an unbelievable amount of speed. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," she yelled as her hands had black orbs around them and she used her powers to encase Slade in her dark energy. She threw Slade to the far end of the chamber with all her might, but not before extracting the remote from his hands. Slade fell to the ground in a puff of smoke. Not caring about him at the moment she turned her attention back to Beast Boy to see him crying out in pain. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks as he continued to feel the pain on his body and mind. Raven pressed the button on the remote as quickly as she could and the device stopped. Beast Boy fell limp against his cuffs and Raven grew frightened of what might have happened to him. Using her powers again, she released Beast Boy from his bindings and he fell from where he was. Raven rushed over to him and caught him in her arms. She quickly removed the helmet and wires on his body. His body was still limp in her arms, and fear began to take her over.

Mallah, Rouge, and Immortus had been fighting all the honorary Titans with ease. After defeating their last honorary Titan, they soon came face to face with the original 3 of the original Teen Titans plus Jinx and Kid Flash. No words were spoken as they rushed at one another.

Rouge used her rubber powers to stretch around the Titans enclosing their escape. She quickly tried to tighten herself around them, but Kid Flash ran around the Titans in order to protect. All the Titans got out of the circle Rouge made with her body, and then Kid Flash used his speed to get out as well. Rouge grew frustrated and went after Kid Flash, but jinx stopped her and used her hexes to crumble the ground where her feet were so she would lose her balance. Rouge recoiled herself and then got her balance once more. Rouge then extended her arms towards the two. Kid Flash managed to grab both of them and gave one to Jinx. "Hold this," he said quickly. Then using his speed once again, took Rouge's arm and wrapped several times around her body. Running back to Jinx he did the same thing with her other arm except he went in the opposite direction. Rouge felt like she was in a straight jacket and eventually lost her balance and fell to the floor.

The other three were facing Immortus and Mallah. Robin and Starfire tackled with Mallah, while Cyborg got the old man. He felt disappointed that he had to fight this old man. Immortus charged him with his sword in hand and tried to slash Cyborg. Cyborg easily dodged each strike and soon enough grabbed his sword. He snapped it like a twig and Immortus looked shocked but only for a moment before Cyborg punched him in the head knocking him out cold. He sighed and said, "Why do I always get the easy ones?"

Robin and Starfire were battling against Mallah. Starfire used her super strength to match Mallah's and keep him distracted while Robin came up behind him. Placing a disk on his back. A second later a electric shock came to Mallah, and it dazed him for a split moment, but that's all Starfire needed. Starfire used the starbeams from her eyes to blast Mallah a little ways back.

He was lying in front of the Brain who was lying on his side. Mallah recollected himself and propped his master upright. "Master, I believe it is time we left," Mallah said to him.

"Agreed," the Brain replied. Madame Rouge managed to untangle herself and went over to where the Brain and Mallah were. "Madame Rouge, retrieve Immortus and lets us go," the Brain ordered.

"Yes master," Rouge obeyed and used her powers to grab the unconscious Immortus and brought him over to them. She handed him over to Mallah and he flung him over his shoulder. "Farewell Titans. Until we meet again," the Brain said to the teens in front of them. The floor underneath them quickly opened and they fell through. Before Robin could get over to them it closed once more.

"Darn it," Robin scolded himself for letting them escape.

"Robin, do not blame yourself, we shall find them again," Starfire tried to reassure her boyfriend. He smiled to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug. During the hug Bumblebee destroyed the last robot and they all cheered for their victory. Although it was short lived. They soon heard a voice repeating the name Beast Boy over and over again.

During the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil Raven had tried to get Beast Boy to awaken but no matter what she tried he would not wake up. She had tried to shake him awake but he did not move. She called his name, but he did not stir. He just laid there limp in Raven's arms. She was getting desperate and was shaking him awake while yelling his name but he did not respond one bit.

All the Titans came to where Beast Boy and Raven were creating a circle around them seeing Raven try her best to wake him up. They all solemnly looked at Raven not saying a word seeing that her heart was breaking at seeing Beast Boy die right in front of her again. In fact, all their hearts were breaking. Once again they failed to protect their friend and now this time he really could be dead.

Cyborg decided to be brave and approached Raven. He kneeled down beside her and placed his large metallic hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven turned her head to see her half-metal friend behind her. He looked sadly at her and said, "Raven, I think that this time he really is gone."

Raven's eyes grew wide and she retorted, "But he was just here a second ago."

"I know Raven. But I think all the pain he suffered through these last few weeks really took its toll on him. And his body could no longer take the strain and finally gave out," Cyborg explained to Raven still not happy even with his own answer. Raven returned her gaze to Beast Boy's limp form and knew Cyborg was right. "At least this time, we can give him a proper funeral," he continued.

Raven hated that word, but she hated the fact that he was right more. She adjusted herself so Beast Boy's head lay on her lap and she caringly stroked his hair. At this point she no longer cared if everyone saw what she was doing; all she wanted to do was be close to him, no more, no less.

Robin held his girlfriend as she cried into his shoulder once more. Her friend was dead and she needed to be comforted. Robin knew that Raven's heart had to be ripped in two. To not only see the one you care about die not once, but twice was beyond anyone, no matter how cold you were. He knew Raven did not want to get up from where she was, but they needed to get out of there. "Raven, come on, we need to go. We'll bring him with us so that we can give him the burial he deserves.

Raven flinched slightly. She did not want to leave, at least not yet but she knew Robin was right. "Okay," she responded with no emotion in her voice. She took the hand she was caressing his hair with to place it on his cheek. Caressing it slightly with her thumb, Raven slowly moved her hand away from his cheek, but was stopped when something grabbed her hand weakly. She looked to her hand and saw a silver glove gently holding her hand.

"Please don't stop, I'm enjoying myself to much," Beast Boy said so weakly no one but Raven heard him.

Raven gasped sharply and a burst of emotion went into her. "You're alive? You're alive!" Raven exclaimed as she brought him into a hug.

"Well I'll be looks like my little buddy is still kicking after all," Cyborg said warmly and happily.

"You know it tin man," Beast Boy said meekly as Raven continued to hold him. All the Titans around them cheered, smiled and cried for their friend being alive. It was perhaps the happiest moment any of them have been in since this ordeal began.

Raven slowly released him as her eyes began to water. "I thought you died. I thought you left me again," Raven said frantically. She was so happy he was alive that she had lost all control of herself. Thank god she had learned to control her powers.

Beast Boy smile weakly at her and said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Raven took him in another hug which Beast Boy responded to the best he could in his condition.

* * *

**One more chapter then the story is complete. Will most likely complete this story first before I do anything else. I said I would update A Little Faster but this story is now in my mind and I'd like to finish it before something else gets my attention. Read and Review :)**


	15. Epilogue

Two weeks had passed since the Titans last battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin had wondered what happened to Slade and Raven told him that she and Slade had a go around and then he disappeared. Robin knew that Slade was still out there but right now he would not obsess with him and just stay focused that his friend was back with them alive and well. Beast Boy's recovery was not an easy one. Aside from all of his physical wounds his mind was a shamble do to that device Slade had used to get Beast Boy to talk. Raven had not left his side the entire time he was recovering. She had used her healing abilities to heal his physical wounds and talked with him about what Slade had made him see. They did not go into detail about what he saw because Raven did not want Beast Boy to go through it again, but she did manage to make him feel safe again.

After his two weeks of being in the infirmary, Beast Boy could not wait to get out of there and have some fun with his friends. He entered the Common Room only to find that the lights were off. He switched the lights on and all of his teammates jumped out and surprised him.

Beast Boy yelled and put a hand over his heart. "God guys are you trying to give me a heart attack," he said panting. Beast Boy looked around the room to see streamers, balloons, and a variety of foods. "Uh guys, you know it's not my birthday today right."

"Yea man we know. We are just so glad that you're back, we decided to hold you a little welcoming back party," Cyborg said as he pulled a rope and the rolled up banner hanging from the ceiling rolled down and said "WELCOME BACK BEAST BOY."

Beast Boy could not believe his eyes. His friends had missed him so much that they threw a huge party just for him. This brought a huge grin to his face as he could not thank them enough. "Thanks guys, this means a lot," Beast Boy said not being able to think of anything else to say.

"And we have one more surprise for you," Robin said kindly. He gestured to the other door that led out of the common room and said, "Ok guys, you can come on out now." Once he said this, the doors swished open to reveal the Doom Patrol.

"Rita, Mento, Cliff, Negative Man, what are you guys doing here?" Beast Boy asked confused to see his old team here.

"One of your friends, Raven I believe was her name told us that you were alive and that they were throwing you a welcome back party. And we came over as soon as we could, and now here we are," Rita explained to him.

Beast Boy could not contain his joy as he walked over to the Doom Patrol and then gave Rita a warm hug. He then noticed that Raven was the only one not in the Common Room. "Speaking of which, where is Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he let go of Rita.

As if on cue the main Common Room doors opened to reveal the very same dark empath that Beast Boy wondered where she was. She walked down the stairs and approached Beast Boy. She stood only a foot away from him looking into his deep emerald eyes taking in everything they showed. She breathed in one more time and said, "Sorry I'm late I had to get something." She put down her hood and put her cloak behind her revealing the amethyst necklace Beast Boy had gotten her.

"I can see that," Beast Boy said as he extended his and put the jewel itself his palm. He then took his hand away from the jewel and looked at her once again. A moment of silence befell the room but it was quite comfortable.

"Hate to interrupt the love fest, but what do you we get this party started y'all!" Cyborg exclaimed. Everyone agreed and proceeded to the kitchen to start the party. Robot Man pat Beast Boy on the back as the Doom Patrol passed him to the kitchen. Raven and Beast Boy stayed where they were for a moment longer looking at each other one more time. "Welcome home, Beast Boy," Raven said as she smiled to him. Beast Boy returned the smile and they both went to the kitchen to join the festivities.

It had been a great party that everyone seemed to enjoy. Even Raven admitted she had fun. They first decided to play some upbeat dancing music so they could get as much of the party in them as possible. Eventually, they stopped so they could enjoy all the cooking everyone put into making the buffet. Cyborg did all the cooking, even cooked Beast Boy's tofu for him. After they had finished eating they danced a bit more, even did some slow dances. Cyborg managed to get Raven and Beast Boy to share a slow dance not that either complained, but of course got a few laughs in from the others. Soon enough they preceded to the living room area where for the rest of the time they merely talked, played videogames, and watched a movie or two. Of course, when Mento asked Beast Boy why Slade had kidnapped him, Beast Boy had no choice but to tell the truth. Thankfully they did it in private away from everyone else so he would not be hounded by questions. It was about 11:30 P.M. when the party finally died down. The Doom Patrol decided it was about time for them to leave. The Titans followed them to the roof where their ship was so they could see the Doom Patrol off.

"Beast Boy, may I have one more word with you?" Mento asked his former teammate. They walked to the other side of the roof away from everyone so they could talk in private once again. "Beast Boy if what you said is true, then do you think that Slade knows?"

Beast Boy looked at his former leader with defeated eyes. "It sure seems that way," he said his voice full of defeat.

"Then perhaps you should come with us. So Slade cannot get his hands on it," Mento suggested.

"No Mento, I can't do that to my friends again," Beast Boy said strongly.

"Very well then at least let me hold on to it for safe keeping. Where is it anyway?" Mento asked.

Beast Boy looked to where the others were. They were chatting and saying their goodbyes. More importantly he looked at Raven, and when he did a smiled played his lips. He turned back to Mento and said, "Don't worry its safe."

"Ok, but will be back in a few months to make sure nothing happens to it, and more importantly to you, alright," Mento stated.

"Alright Mento, that's fair enough," Beast Boy agreed to Mento's terms. They both walked back over to where the others were and Mento joined his team.

"Well it's been fun, but really must be going," Mento stated to the young heroes.

"Yeah, don't be strangers and come and visit us if you're nearby, alright," Beast Boy said to his old team.

"Sure think pipsqueak," Robot Man teased.

"Hey, I'm not short anymore," Beast Boy began to argue.

"You'll always be pipsqueak to me, squirt," Robot Man continued as he ruffled Beast Boy's hair. Beast Boy began to growl until Rita came to him.

She knelt down in front of him and hugged him and said, "We all missed you very much, and we're very proud of how you have grown," Rita complemented to him. Beast Boy blushed at the compliment Rita gave him. She pulled away and went back to the others.

"Well bye for now," Negative Man said as he waved his bandaged hand. They all went into the ship and it began to take off. Once it was gone all the Titans stood on the roof for a moment enjoying the serenity.

"Well y'all, it's late and Cyborg here is powering down," Cyborg yawned. "Night y'all." Robin and Starfire followed his example and followed him into the Tower holding hands. Raven and Beast Boy lingered on for a moment longer but soon enough went inside as well.

Once Raven and Beast Boy reached Beast Boy's room they looked at each other once more before turning in. "Well I guess this is where go our separate ways for now," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven remained quiet. "Well goodnight," he said as he opened his door and proceeded in. He was stopped however halfway in by a firm hand grip. He looked to his hand and recognized the pale skin and black skin tight clothing. "Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Could you come with me to my room for a moment, I need to ask you something," Raven said quietly.

"Sure Rae," Beast Boy replied. They walked down the hall to Raven's room Raven still having a grip on Beast Boy's hand. She opened the door and they went inside. They walked over to Raven's queen size bed and sat down on it. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind sleeping in here with me tonight?" Raven asked meekly.

Beast Boy did not expect that and asked, "Um, mind if I ask why?"

Raven remained silent for a moment before continuing. "I just got you back in my life, and I want to make sure that it's not a trick of the mind. I-I care about you too much Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was flabbergasted to say the least but managed to say, "Really?" Raven nodded and leaned forward closing the gap between them. Beast Boy took this as an initiative and did the same. Their lips met in a sweet but loving kiss that sent a spark through both their bodies. It was not long but it was still amazing. They soon pulled away and looked at each other lovingly. "Alright Rae, I'll stay with you tonight."

Raven gave him a gentle smile and kissed him once more. Once she broke the kiss they both stood up and Raven removed her cloak and Beast Boy removed his belt. Raven pulled back the covers and they both got underneath them and then pulled back over them. Raven snuggled closely to Beast Boy, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Beast Boy's arm was around Raven's small frame lying on her waist. Sleep soon took them over, but not before some final words was spoken.

"Thanks for the necklace, Beast Boy," Raven said sleepily.

"You're welcome, just make sure to keep it safe," Beast Boy said just as tired.

"Don't worry, I will," Raven said. "Oh and Beast Boy?"

"Yea Rae?" he replied

"Can we see the sunrise tomorrow?" she asked tiredly.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Sure Rae that would be wonderful."

"And tell me a joke tomorrow to; I always thought you were funny," Raven said as sleep finally took her over.

Beast Boy looked at her sleeping form and smiled. "Sure Rae," he said as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow morning his final mission would finally be complete a real laugh from Raven that was caused because of him. With that last thought sleep got to him to and they both slept with good dreams waiting for them.

* * *

**Well there's my first fanfic. There is a squel to the story however I would like at least 50 reviews before I post it. So tell your friends to read and review so we can get the sequel posted. So please READ AND REVIEW :)**


	16. Author's Notes: Sequel

**This is my first fanfic and I have to thank you all for all the reviews so far, but I'm afraid it's not enough. I have a sequel to this story even better than this one in my opinion. But I would like for this story to get out there and for that I would like a few more reviews. About 50 would be nice but definitely a lot more. And to show that I have written it here is its name: ****Final Fight.**** Well there it is, oh and I deleted the first author's note so you are able to read the story automatically, so each chapter is a chapter ahead of it. And for those that read Final Battle as chapter 15 it is now 14 and now Epilogue is chapter 15. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you want to read the sequel. But enjoy this one for now **


End file.
